Le prix de son désir vol 3 La Parole d'Ishbala
by Serleena
Summary: Roy possède une première relique. Il lui faut trouver la seconde pour s'affranchir. Sâatha semble se rapprocher toujours plus. Heureusement, certains veillent ...
1. Le voyage continue

**Et voilà le dernier volume de cette fic en trois parties. Le voyage se poursuit pour nos héros. Ce n'est pas tout d'avoir le bracelet sacré, encore faut-il savoir s'en servir. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Roy observait le bracelet d'or autour de son bras. Une belle pièce assurément. Maintenant qu'il était en sa possession, le colonel se sentait plus rassuré. Sâatha hésiterait à l'approcher. Après la bataille de la crypte, lui et Aiyana avaient lancé leurs chameaux à vive allure pendant un moment. Ils avaient même passé une nuit blanche, afin de pouvoir s'éloigner le plus possible du serpent d'Ishbal. Seulement les bêtes s'épuisaient, et eux aussi. Ils devaient donc faire une pause.

« J'espère que nous avons mis suffisamment de distance entre nous et Sâatha.» fit Roy quand Ai lui tendit son assiette.

« Moi aussi. Nous avons certes le bracelet sacré, mais encore faut-il que l'on sache s'en servir. Il faut une formule bien précise pour sceller Sâatha.» rappela Aiyana.

« Tu sais où l'on peut trouver ça je suppose. » reprit le colonel.

« Le livre va nous informer. Mais pour ce que je sais, ce sera encore plus compliqué que pour le bracelet.»

Tenant à ne pas perdre de temps, nos deux amis mangèrent rapidement. Les chameaux avaient de quoi boire et se restaurer eux aussi. Roy et Ai reprirent donc la route. Le colonel attendait que la prêtresse Ishbale se renseigne. Elle lisait le Livre du Monde Céleste en même temps qu'elle menait son animal.

« Alors ? » questionna Mustang.

« Deux secondes, laisse-moi le temps de trouver. » répliqua Ai.

Elle feuilleta le livre, puis se mit à parcourir la page correspondante. Roy se demanda si elle n'allait pas se rendre malade, à lire avec une monture qui tanguait de la sorte. Le chouchou de ces dames vit le visage de la prêtresse s'assombrir.

« C'est si grave que ça ? » questionna-t-il.

« Préoccupant je dirais. Nous allons devoir aller dans un endroit, où les vivants ne sont habituellement pas autorisés à se rendre. »

Roy haussa un sourcil. Quel endroit sur terre pouvait être interdit aux êtres vivants ? Et si eux y allaient, quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Aiyana releva la tête, et regarda Mustang.

« Il va falloir aller dans les limbes. » annonça-t-elle.

« oO Où ça ? »

« Les limbes. Dans l'au-delà si tu préfères. Les limbes sont un lieu d'errance pour certains morts et des créatures.» expliqua Aiyana.

L'au-delà avait-elle dit ? Il comprenait pourquoi ça la préoccupait. Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où l'on allait promener son chien.

« Mais comment peut-on y aller dans l'au-delà ? » reprit le colonel.

Aiyana le regarda avec ironie. Roy comprit qu'il avait mal formulé sa demande.

« Oh c'est très simple d'y aller. Ce qui me préoccupe vraiment, c'est va-t-on pouvoir en revenir.» dit-elle.

Dire que Roy s'était senti rassuré en ayant le bracelet ! Décidément il n'avait pas encore le cul sorti des ronces.

« Est-ce que ce bouquin nous dit comment procéder ? On ne doit pas mourir pour ça j'espère ? »

« Non. Il existe un passage, par lequel la divine Ishbala est venue sur terre pour affronter le démon. Nous allons nous rendre dans une ancienne contrée du royaume de mon peuple : la contrée de la Rivière d'Argent. »

Bon. Ils avaient au moins une piste. Roy se dit, peut-être un peu naïvement, que si le passage leur permettait d'accéder aux limbes, il devrait leur permettre d'en sortir. Depuis que le démon avait refait surface, son esprit rationnel était mis à très rude épreuve. Il commençait à comprendre que la science n'expliquait pas tout. Ce monde recélait des mystères extraordinaires, propres à chambouler des vies entières et à vous faire perdre tout vos repères et croyances.

* * *

« _La déesse Ishbala semble avoir existé. Autrement Sâatha ne serait pas là. Mais alors pourquoi diable est-elle restée silencieuse quand son peuple avait le plus besoin d'elle ?_» s'interrogea Roy.

Ca c'était la question que pratiquement tous les soldats s'étaient posé pendant la guerre. Les Ishbals avaient une religion, ils vénéraient une divinité unique, et il était certain qu'ils avaient imploré son aide pendant le conflit. Qu'avait donc attendu leur dieu pour intervenir ? A cette époque, Roy pensait tout simplement que leur dieu n'existait pas. A présent … il n'était plus sûr du tout. Il coula un regard vers Ai. Qu'en pensait-elle ? La prêtresse s'aperçut qu'il la regardait.

« Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? »

« Oh euh eh bien … je m'interrogeais … »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas te froisser. C'est d'ordre religieux.» continua le colonel.

« Pose ta question, je verrais si j'y répondrais ou non. »

« Eh bien en fait, pendant la guerre nous nous sommes tous demandé pourquoi votre déesse ne faisait rien pour vous sauver. On pensait évidemment, que c'était parce qu'elle n'existait pas. Sauf qu'au vu de ce qui m'est arrivé … » exposa Roy.

Aiyana afficha une mine un peu soucieuse.

« Je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais nous sommes inquiets à ce sujet. Notre clan a toujours eu des liens privilégiés avec la déesse. Lors de nos rituels, nous avons toujours eu une manifestation divine, et sans le moindre trucage de notre part. Or depuis la guerre il ne se passe plus rien. C'est … »

La prêtresse hésita sur les mots. Ce qu'elle avait à dire était difficile.

« C'est comme si la déesse avait brusquement disparue. »

Roy n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en divinités, cependant cette hypothèse était bizarre. Les dieux sont censés être tout-puissants, comment pouvaient-ils disparaître ? Le brun lâcha un petit soupir. Ce n'était pas le genre de question qui pouvait être résolue par une réponse scientifique. De toute manière, plus rien dans cette histoire n'était rationnel.

« _Pourtant d'une certaine manière ça l'est. J'ai conclu un pacte avec un démon, qui a réalisé mon souhait et qui maintenant veut son prix. Comme je ne peux pas mourir, je cherche comment annuler ce pacte. Même si ça ne se fait pas par la science cette histoire est logique. C'est simplement une autre forme de logique et de raisonnement._» se dit-il.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Sâatha poursuivait sa route. Bien que démon n'ait pas besoin de repos, elle était encore à bonne distance de nos amis. Le combat dans la crypte avec Nadjatep, la magicienne des sables et ses serviteurs l'avait grandement retardée. Alors qu'elle arrivait au sommet d'une dune, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver de vieilles connaissances.

« Vous ? » fit-elle.

« Nous. Ca faisait un petit temps Sâatha. Depuis que nous avons tué Ishbala.» dit une voix masculine.

« Hmmm. » fit le démon.

Elle approcha. Que diable lui voulaient-ils ?

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en ces contrées ? Vous êtes bien loin de votre terre.» dit Sâatha.

« Nous sommes venus t'avertir d'une erreur que tu as faite. »

La voix appartenait à une femme cette fois. Sâatha fronça les sourcils. Quelle erreur ?

« Tu as marqué une personne qui appartient à notre sol. » annonça l'interlocutrice féminine.

« Roy Mustang. » précisa son compagnon.

Sâatha leva la tête au ciel. Décidément, il était convoité ! Cependant, le cas était différent d'avec Nadjatep. Ces personnes-là … il ne valait mieux pas les contrarier.

« Aaaah je vois. Et pour que vous soyez venus m'avertir en chair et en os, c'est qu'il occupe une place importante.» continua le serpent.

« La plus haute qui soit. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire.»

Sâatha tourna la tête vers lui. Ce n'était pas bon du tout …

« Donc je dois annuler son pacte. Mais qu'y gagnerais-je ?» questionna le serpent avec une certaine ironie.

« La vie. » reprit la femme.

Sa voix jusqu'ici sensuelle était devenue coupante comme le fil d'un rasoir.

« Hmmm …. M'accorderiez-vous un petit délai ? J'ai besoin de faire le point. »

« Soit. Mais ne tarde pas à prendre ta décision.» fit l'autre.

Sâatha acquiesça. Ses deux vieux amis passèrent à côté d'elle et s'éloignèrent. Le démon gronda, puis reprit sa route.

« Elle ne le fera pas. »

« Je sais bien mon frère. C'est un démon, et il est impossible de leur faire renoncer à ce qui leur est promis. Nous continuerons notre tâche … dans l'ombre.» répondit la femme.

De son côté, Sâatha n'était pas tranquille. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait si jamais elle n'exécutait pas la demande qu'on venait de lui faire. Mais en tant que démon, elle ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner.

« _Je ne pensais plus les revoir, après la bataille céleste contre Ishbala. J'avais tort : une fois que l'on accompli quelque chose avec ces deux-là, ils reviennent toujours vers vous._» songea le démon.

Tout en marchant, elle réfléchissait à la situation. Si elle avait su, jamais elle n'aurait touché à Mustang. Il était trop tard maintenant. Et puis … si elle pouvait obtenir cette âme qui paraissait avoir un grand prix … ce serait une belle victoire. Sa décision était prise.

« _J'agirais à la nuit tombée. Mais pas directement._ »

* * *

Loin de se douter de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus, Roy et Aiyana continuaient leur voyage. Le soir arrivait, à en juger par la baisse de température. Ils leur restait encore une longue route à faire, aussi décidèrent-ils de lancer leurs montures au galop. Avec un braiement, les bêtes obéirent. Mine de rien, c'était plutôt agréable. Sentir le vent fouetter le visage, voir le paysage défiler. Le soleil se couchait doucement. Quand la nuit eut recouvert le ciel, nos mais décidèrent d'établir leur campement.

Pendant que Roy préparait le dîner, Ai se repérait sur des cartes. Une datant du royaume d'Ishbal, l'autre actuelle.

« Nous avons fait depuis la veille près de la moitié du chemin. Nous devrions atteindre la contrée de la Rivière d'Argent demain midi.» annonça-t-elle.

« Est-ce que c'est près d'une ville ? » demanda Roy en servant Ai.

« Oui. On pourra s'y approvisionner. Nous aurons également besoin d'un canot. »

Roy fronça les sourcils. Une balade en rivière … original. Enfin il ne fit pas de remarque, Aiyana savait ce qu'elle faisait. Le passage vers les limbes se trouvait sûrement près de la rivière. Ou au milieu qui sait. Le colonel se servit. Le repas se passa comme d'habitude en silence. Roy songeait à son équipe. Pourvu que rien de grave ne se soit produit pendant son absence. De toute façon, Riza avait du prendre brillamment le relais.

« _Riza … elle me manque. D'un côté j'aimerais l'avoir près de moi, mais de l'autre je préfère la savoir en sécurité à Central._ » pensa Mustang.

Quand il rentrerait, la jeune femme lui demanderait sûrement comment il s'y était pris pour annuler son pacte, et tant qu'à faire quel en était l'objet. Roy hésitait à le lui révéler. L'idée d'avoir agit pour elle en secret lui plaisait. Il avait par là payé sa dette en vers elle, toutes les fois où elle le protégeait. Ainsi que sa vie sacrifiée pour lui. Il avait échangé quelque chose qui valait tout ça.

« _Elle me tuerait si elle savait. J'ai un objectif à atteindre, alors je ne peux pas mourir. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle et Maes meurent. Alors voilà, voilà pourquoi je suis dans ce guêpier._» pensa-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Ca pour un guêpier, c'est un joli guêpier. A la fin du repas, chacun étala son sac de couchage. Roy croisa les mains derrière la nuque, le regard errant parmi les étoiles. Il régnait dans le désert un silence total.

* * *

Bien plus loin, Riza aussi admirait les étoiles. Pour le moment, Sâatha était loin devant eux. Le groupe tâchait de la rattraper, mais il ne fallait surtout pas que le démon s'aperçoive de leur présence. Cela pourrait compromettre leur mission. Et qui sait si le serpent ne décidait pas de prendre l'âme d'Ed si jamais elle le trouvait. Autant de raison de rester incognito. Ils interviendraient si jamais Mustang était en difficulté.

« _J'espère qu'il n'est pas blessé. Sâatha semble se rapprocher toujours un peu plus de lui. Et si jamais nous n'arrivions pas à temps ?_» songea avec angoisse le lieutenant.

Maes semblait penser la même chose, c'est pourquoi il tâchait de rouler le plus longtemps possible. Envy jouait les éclaireurs, pistant le démon à ses traces. Edward s'interrogeait sur la manière dont ils devraient combattre le serpent d'Ishbal. L'alchimie était inefficace, les balles ne la tuaient pas, et ses pouvoirs paraient à de nombreuses éventualités, pour ne pas dire toutes. Ils avaient des homonculus dans leur camp, mais même eux paraissaient impuissants face à Sâatha.

« _Pour qu'ils nous aient demandé de l'aide, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient vraiment rien faire. Quelle ironie ! Eux qui se croient supérieurs aux humains, ils ont dû nous appeler en renfort._» pensa le blond.

Il sourit, ravi de savoir qu'Envy avait rencontré son maître. Sâatha l'avait certainement humilié. Enfin un point positif dans cette histoire. Le jeune alchimiste sentit ses yeux se fermer. Il ne lutta pas contre le sommeil, et le laissa l'emporter.


	2. Qui nous protège ?

**Comme je dois m'absenter pendant quelques jours, je mets la suite de ma fic. Il y a quelqu'un qui veille sur nos héros, et heureusement pour eux. Parce que Sâatha ne lâche pas prise.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Voilà. On y était. Il était plus que temps d'en finir, et d'obtenir cette âme qui lui échappait trop souvent à son goût. Sâatha tendit les mains vers le sol, et se mit à décrire des cercles comme si elle mélangeait quelque chose. Le sable autour d'elle tourna, tel l'eau qui s'échappe en tourbillon après qu'on eut retiré la bonde de l'évier. Un trou large et profond apparut, et une lumière rouge éclaira l'endroit où se trouvait le démon. Sâatha sourit. L'enfer, son royaume souterrain.

« Venez à moi mes esclaves ! Entendez l'appel de votre maître et sortez !» lança-t-elle.

Il y eut un gargouillement, évoquant une mixture en train de bouillir. Une vague de lave remonta des profondeurs de l'enfer. Elle se répondait autour du trou, sans toucher Sâatha. Le magma déposa sur le sable des corps humains. Mais dans un état déplorable. La peau noircie, complètement brûlée, en lambeaux par endroits, ils se relevèrent pour faire face à leur maître. Leurs orbites vides la fixèrent.

Les créatures se tenaient avec peine debout, et gémissaient constamment de douleur. Sâatha leur ordonna d'aller trouver Mustang et la prêtresse d'Ishbal. Péniblement, les esclaves de Sâatha opérèrent un demi-tour, et prirent la direction indiquée. Non loin, deux silhouettes avaient observé la scène.

« Et voilà … elle n'a pas écouté. Mais est-ce surprenant.» fit une voix masculine.

« Nous le savions depuis le début. Mieux valait l'avertir pour prévenir un acte désespéré.» répondit sa compagne.

« Hmm. Allez, portons-nous au secours de notre protégé. »

Pendant ce temps, Aiyana et Roy furent réveillés par les gémissements des êtres qui s'approchaient d'eux. Ils écoutèrent un instant, tentant de savoir ce qui venait. Roy chercha ses gants, et les enfila rapidement. La prêtresse prit des torches de la crypte de Nadjatep, et les approcha du foyer qui brûlait encore.

« Quelle horreur ! C'est quoi cette odeur ?» fit Aiyana.

Une atroce odeur de brûlé agressait leurs narines. Mustang lui, n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ce fumet. Il l'avait tellement senti, il y a des années … jamais il n'oublierait ça.

« C'est de la chair brûlée. Mais que … » dit Roy.

Il poussa un cri quand il vit ce qui arrivait. Des hommes … enfin non … des cadavres ! Dans un même mouvement ils tendirent les mains vers lui.

« Muuuustaaaaaaang ! »

« Eh ben ! Si c'est pas être populaire ça !» commenta Ai, debout.

Roy ne répondit pas. Ses réflexes militaires, ou plutôt d'alchimiste, prirent le dessus. Une première gerbe de feu enveloppa les créatures. Mais cela leur fit ni chaud ni froid, c'est le cas de le dire.

« Ca marche pas … » dit Roy effrayé.

« C'est pas bien étonnant ! Vu leur état ils sont habitués aux flammes. Je crois bien que c'est Sâatha qui nous les envoie.» devina Aiyana.

Tout à coup, Mustang crut apercevoir l'éclat d'une lame. La seconde d'après un arc de lumière jaillit, et coupa les créatures en deux. Les cadavres stoppèrent leur marche, pour voir qui s'en prenait à ceux. Un gros rayon jaillit, et les créatures disparurent, atomisées.

« Rrroooyyy. » entendit-il.

Il tourna la tête, pour voir un des morts tout près de lui. Ce dernier tendait la main vers lui. Un rai de lumière jaillit, et coupa le bras du mort. Etonné, le mort-vivant regarda son moignon. Ensuite, ce fut un nuage noir qui l'enveloppa, et le fit disparaître.

« Mais c'est quoi ça encore ? » demanda Roy, toujours assis.

« Des alliés visiblement. Je me demande si ce n'est pas Ishbala.» fit Ai en le rejoignant.

Les esclaves de Sâatha furent tous éliminés. En cherchant à voir qui leur venait ainsi en aide, Roy découvrit deux paires d'yeux lumineux. Qui se tournèrent vers eux. Un vent souffla, éteignant le feu et les torches. Ai et le colonel entendirent ensuite une expiration … et tombèrent endormis. Leurs mystérieux alliés approchèrent.

« Il a bien poussé le petit. »

« En effet. »

Quelqu'un souleva Aiyana, et la coucha. Allongée au sommet d'une dune, Sâatha n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Elle étouffa un juron, et s'éloigna en silence. Le jour se leva quelques heures plus tard. Roy et la prêtresse se réveillèrent en même temps, l'air un peu surpris.

* * *

« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit. On nous attaquait, mais c'était des morts-vivants. » annonça Ai.

« Ah ? Moi aussi. Même que mon alchimie ne marchait pas.» répondit Roy avant de bailler.

Aiyana fronça un instant les sourcils. Elle se rappelait de cet épisode … par curiosité, elle lui posa une question :

« As-tu rêvé que quelqu'un nous venait en aide ? »

« Oui … ils avaient l'air d'être deux. Tu as rêvé de ça toi aussi ?» fit Roy.

« En effet. Et je commence à croire que ce n'était pas un rêve. »

Qu'ils aient rêvés exactement de la même chose était bien trop gros pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. Ai examina les torches. Elles étaient en place, mais paraissaient plus noires. Donc elles avaient resservies …

« C'était pas un rêve. On nous a bien attaqués cette nuit.» dit-elle.

Roy fronça les sourcils, puis regarda ses mains. Pas de gants. Il fouilla dans son sac : ils étaient en place.

« Non mais on a voulu nous le faire croire. Tout ce qu'on a utilisé a été remis en place.» dit-il.

« Même moi. Je me rappelle maintenant, je suis venue te rejoindre, et me suis sentie tomber dans le sommeil.» ajouta Ai.

« C'est bizarre. Qui que ce soit, on leur doit une fière chandelle. »

Ai approuva. Cet étrange épisode passé, ils devaient songer à reprendre la route. Et vite. Sâatha devait avoir appris son échec, par conséquent elle ne devait pas être de bonne humeur. Nos amis se hâtèrent de déjeuner, et de s'en aller.

« Intelligente cette petite. » commenta un des sauveurs.

« Oh, ce n'était pas dur de comprendre. Tout ce qui nous importe, c'est qu'ils ne sachent pas qui nous sommes. »

« Oui. Suivons-les, Sâatha va encore faire des siennes. »

Il se mit en route, et dévala la dune.

« C'est quand même incroyable qu'on n'écoute pas nos avertissements. Ceux qui les reçoivent savent très bien que c'est la mort qui les attend, s'ils désobéissent. Tout le monde nous craint, et personne n'écoute.» soupira l'autre.

« Effectivement c'est assez ironique. Sans parler du fait qu'ils ont l'air surpris chaque fois qu'on vient leur annoncer leur mort. Voilà qui a le don de m'exaspérer.» ajouta son compagnon, quand elle l'eut rejoint.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Puis elle regarda le ciel. C'était proche …

* * *

Le démon d'Ishbal leva les bras au ciel. Le vent se mit à souffler avec violence. Le sable du désert se souleva, prêt à tout engloutir. Sâatha lança ses bras en avant, et la tempête suivit son ordre. Le vent redoubla de violence. Non loin, Roy et Aiyana entendirent le bruit de la tempête. Un véritable mur de sable fonçait droit sur eux.

Tout à coup, ils virent se dessiner un visage. Non, une tête d'animal plutôt. Une tête … de serpent. Un cobra, avec la collerette, qui ouvrit la gueule révélant deux longs crochets. Pas besoin d'être professeur de divination pour comprendre qui leur faisait ce cadeau. Nos amis n'eurent d'autre choix que de partir au galop. Un abri … il leur fallait un abri. Le serpent se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Les chameaux le sentaient et ils paniquaient. Sâatha sourit, elle les tenait cette fois. Le serpent de sable plongea et engloutit les voyageurs. Ces derniers se sentirent soulever de leurs montures, qui poussaient des cris terrorisés. Pas moyen d'y voir quoi que ce soit avec tout ce sable.

« _Cette fois c'est la fin. Cette tornade va nous jeter aux pieds de Sâatha. Et je ne sais même pas me servir du bracelet. Espérons que ça la dissuadera tout de même de vouloir me prendre mon âme_. » pensa Roy.

Soudain, il eut l'impression d'atterrir sur quelque chose de soyeux.

« Accroche-toi. » entendit-il.

Sans bien comprendre ce qui se passait, Roy obéit et agrippa son sauveur. De son côté, Aiyana sentait qu'on la prenait. Elle entendit aussi les chameaux, qui avaient l'air de se rapprocher. S'il n'y avait pas tant de sable, elle aurait ouvert les yeux. Cependant le sable cessa de lui fouetter le visage. La prêtresse se retrouva sur le sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Roy était là également, ainsi que les chameaux. La tornade était à quelques pas.

Dans un bruit de tonnerre, le sable et le vent retombèrent. Nos voyageurs observèrent l'endroit un instant. Puis ils se regardèrent.

« Ishbala est avec nous. » fit Aiyana.

« Dis-moi, ta divinité a-t-elle une fourrure ? » questionna Roy en secouant ses habits.

« Oo non pas du tout. Pourquoi cette question ?» s'étonna Ai.

« Parce que ce qui m'a sauvé m'a demandé de m'accrocher à lui. C'était une voix masculine, et surtout j'ai bien senti du poil. Ce n'est pas Ishbala qui nous a secouru.» expliqua le colonel.

Aiyana fut déçue. Elle espérait que sa déesse était réapparue, mais il semblait que d'autres créatures aient agi à sa place. Roy se lança dans l'inspection des montures. Elles étaient sereines à présent, comme si aucune tornade ne venait de les aspirer. Le colonel vérifia que toutes les affaires étaient là.

« On dirait que rien ne manque. » constata-t-il.

« Roy … que sais-tu d'autre de ce qui nous a aidé ? » reprit Ai.

« Euh … quand on s'est posé, j'ai eu l'impression de sentir quatre pattes toucher le sol. Je n'ai cependant pas eu le temps de voir de quel animal il s'agissait. En une seconde j'étais debout, avec nos chameaux et toi à côté.» raconta le brun.

« Moi je crois avoir été portée par quelqu'un. Et pareil, je n'ai pas pu voir qui c'était.» dit-elle.

« C'est vraiment étrange. Utile mais étrange.» conclut Roy.

Aiyana acquiesça. Voilà déjà deux fois que leurs sauveurs faisaient échouer les plans de Sâatha. Chacun se remit à dos de chameau. Il fallait s'éloigner vite avant que le démon d'Ishbal ne leur envoie une nouvelle catastrophe. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés à la contrée de la Rivière d'Argent. Et d'après la prêtresse Ishbale, ce serait leur dernière étape. Sâatha redoublerait donc d'attaques pour les empêcher d'atteindre leur but.

* * *

Du reste, ce ne fut pas long. Soudain, les chameaux eurent un soubresaut. Ai, habituée à ces animaux, eut le réflexe de s'accrocher. Roy lui, chuta. Cependant la prêtresse ne parvint pas à calmer sa monture, qui l'envoya s'offrir un bain de sable. La jeune femme se fit relever par son compagnon de voyage.

« Vite ! » dit-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea Aiyana.

« Un troupeau de scorpions ! »

Elle regarda en arrière, pour voir une centaine de ces arachnides les courser. Roy pila. Il en venait aussi par-devant, et sur les côtés. Ils se faisaient encercler. Mustang enfila ses célèbres gants. Claquant des doigts, il envoya des vagues enflammées sur les scorpions.

« Roy ils nous rejoignent ! » s'exclama Aiyana.

Mustang accéléra la cadence. Il utilisait son alchimie à pleine puissance, et dans tous les sens. Mais plus il tuait de scorpions plus il en venait. Et la chaleur devenait insupportable. Dans une dernière tentative, il créa un large cercle autour de lui et la prêtresse. Les flammes leurs arrivaient au buste.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Ai.

« Le livre ! Est-ce que tu l'as ?» interrogea le colonel.

« Oui, sur le chameau ! »

Le militaire jura. Tout semblait perdu. Alors qu'il réfléchissait ardemment à une solution, les flammes autour de lui se mirent à grandir brusquement. Elles atteignirent une hauteur incroyable, avant de retomber autour de nos amis. Au sol, le feu s'étendit engloutissant les centaines de scorpions d'un coup.

« Waow Roy ! » sourit la prêtresse.

« Ce n'est pas moi. Mais profitons-en. J'aperçois les chameaux là-bas. »

Tous deux se mirent à courir en direction des bêtes, tranquillement couchées. Une fois dessus, elles furent lancées au galop. Vers midi, ainsi que l'avait calculé Aiyana, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village.

« Trois zéro. » commenta une voix.

« Il nous reste encore une partie à jouer. Voyons si Sâatha se montrera inventive. »

« C'était sympathique l'invasion de scorpions. »

« Peut-être, mais simple à contrer. Allez, en route frangin. »


	3. Mise au point

**Pétage de plombs, coulga de bielle, bug neuronal, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Il fallait bien que ça arrive ... mise au point entre Ed et Envy. Mettons donc les barres sur les pendules et les points sur l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? ; )**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Pousse-toi de là nabot, c'est ma place ! » lança Envy.

« Mais va te faire ! Pose-toi ailleurs et c'est tout ! » rétorqua Edward.

« Rien du tout, c'est ma place alors dégage !» insista Envy.

« Mais quand est-ce que vous vous arrêtez bon sang ! On dirait des gamins !» s'exclama Hughes.

Durant tout le voyage ça n'avait été que ça : des chamailleries pour des broutilles. Tout était bon pour provoquer l'autre. Alphonse avait averti les militaires de la rivalité entre l'alchimiste et l'homonculus. Mais ça dépassait les bornes. Même Lust n'en pouvait plus, et seule la crainte que lui inspirait son congénère la retenait de le perforer.

« Bon tu vire ? » reprit Envy, qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu Maes.

N'y tenant plus, Ed se leva d'un bond et frappa en pleine face son rival. Envy encaissa, puis contre-attaqua à son tour. Riza, Maes et Alphonse se levèrent, et retinrent la furie blonde.

« Ahahaha ! Regardez-moi ça ! T'as de la chance qu'ils soient là minus, autrement je t'aurais mis en pièce !» ricana Envy.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase Elricien. Edward se mit alors à hurler à pleins poumons :

« TU ME FAIS CHIER ! SI TU VEUX ETRE LE FILS PREFERE D'HOHENHEIM NE TE GENE PAS ! JE N'EN VEUX PAS ALORS FAIS TOI PLAISIR, ET LACHE MOI UNE FOIS POUR TOUTES !! »

« Ca m'étonnerais, t'es son chouchou ! répliqua Envy, les dents serrées.

« MAIS JE M'EN FOUS ! CE N'EST PAS MON PERE T'ENTENDS ?!» hurla le blond.

« Vous avez de la chance tous les deux. Moi je ne l'ai pas connu. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais eu de père. Vous, vous avez pu en profiter, même un court moment.» intervint soudain Alphonse.

« T'as rien loupé, rassure-toi morveux. » répondit Envy.

Ed allait à nouveau faire des vocalises, quand la voix de Riza s'éleva.

« C'est donc ça ? Vous êtes demi-frères ? »

« Sûrement pas ! » s'exclamèrent les concernés.

« Et vous vous battez pour être le favori de votre père. Pourtant, aucun de vous ne devrait être son préféré.» ajouta Hughes.

Envy et Ed le regardèrent, sans comprendre.

« Le cœur d'un père est suffisamment grand pour aimer tous ses enfants à part égale. Je le sais je suis moi-même parent.» expliqua-t-il.

« Mais il n'avait pas à avoir d'autres enfants ! Il m'avait moi, mais il m'a rejeté comme une ordure après m'avoir transmuté ! J'étais un monstre à ses yeux !» s'exclama Envy.

« Forcément, puisque tu n'es qu'une copie de son enfant ! Tu n'es pas le fils qu'il a connu !» répondit Edward.

« SI !! » cria Envy.

Mais l'homonculus savait très bien qu'il avait raison. Seulement Dante lui avait tellement martelé la tête avec ça, qu'il avait fini par le croire. Et comme tous les homonculus cherchaient d'où ils venaient, l'accroche avait été d'autant plus facile.

* * *

« Edward a raison Envy. Si cet Hohenheim a eut un fils, cet enfant est mort aujourd'hui. Tu es quelqu'un de différent.» dit Riza.

« Pas du tout. Je reste le même » s'entêta l'homonculus.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne montre pas ton vrai visage ? Si tu es vraiment le fils d'Hohenheim, prouve-le !» le provoqua Edward.

Lust afficha une expression de stupeur. Cette fois c'était sûr, Envy allait le dépecer et les autres avec. Elle se leva pour tenter d'empêcher un carnage.

« Ne l'écoute pas Envy. Nous avons mieux à faire que d'écouter les histoires des humains.» dit-elle.

Envy était tendu comme un arc. Il bouillait de rage devant ce que l'ancien FullMetal avait osé lui demander. Sa vraie apparence, il haïssait cette forme ! Jamais il ne la montrait, tant elle lui rappelait son père honni.

« Tu n'ose pas ? De quoi tu as peur ?» continua Ed.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant ! » dit Hughes.

« Je n'ai peur de rien ! » grinça l'homonculus.

« Ah oui ? Alors montre-moi à quoi tu ressemblais avant. Un homonculus est le portrait craché de la personne que l'on a cherché à ramener. Toi qui peux changer de physique, pourquoi ne gardes-tu pas ton apparence d'origine ?» continua le blond.

« Parce qu'il ne s'en souvient plus ! » s'exclama Lust.

« Ca j'en doute. Je crois plutôt que c'est parce que ça lui rappellerait trop sa vie passée.» devina Riza.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à prouver hein ? Que je ne suis pas le fils de ce salaud d'Hohenheim ? Eh ben si je le suis ! »

« Prouve … le. » reprit Edward.

Alors, espérant lui rabattre son caquet, Envy reprit sa forme d'origine. Celle d'un jeune homme blond, comme ceux d'Edward, et avec les mêmes yeux dorés. Les soldats le fixèrent. Ils se ressemblaient vraiment à présent.

« Tu vois, je suis son fils. » dit l'homonculus avec un accent de triomphe.

« Maintenant que nous avons mis ce détail au point, pouvons-nous terminer notre déjeuner ? » demanda Lust.

« Non on a pas terminé. J'en ai plus que marre qu'Envy me pourrisse la vie, sous prétexte que son salaud de père a eut d'autres enfants. Si t'es pas content mon vieux, adresse-toi à lui. Moi j'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'il soit mon père. J'en changerais bien volontiers. Alors enregistre bien ce que je vais te dire : je n'ai plus de père, tu le garde pour toi, tu l'explose si tu veux, mais tu-me-fous-la-paix !» reprit Edward.

Envy croisa les bras. Son passe-temps préféré était pourtant de lui pourrir la vie à ce nabot. Justement parce qu'il ne supportait pas que lui aussi soit le fils d'Hohenheim. Qu'il l'ai laissé tomber, lui Envy, pour avoir une autre famille.

« Je t'ai pourtant prévenu la dernière fois : jamais je te pardonnerais d'avoir le sang de cet enfoiré dans les veines. » répondit-il.

Ed inspira avec colère. Sauf que ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit.

* * *

« Mon pauvre Envy tu es pitoyable : toute ta vie est vouée à haïr mon frère alors qu'il ne t'as rien fait. Tu t'accroches à ce sentiment de jalousie, et tu ne te rends même pas compte que c'est aussi ta propre vie que tu pourris. Et après tu oses dire que ce sont les humains les faibles ? Mais réveille-toi bon sang ! Si tu le voulais vraiment, tu oublierais ce qui t'a fait tant souffrir et tu irais de l'avant ! Tu es notre frère, on aurait pu vivre ensemble si ça se trouve !!» s'exclama Alphonse.

Envy en fut estomaqué. Comment ce petit humain osait lui parler de la sorte ? Il lui darda son regard le plus haineux.

« Oh ça va, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Tu ne supportes pas la vérité peut-être ? Tu préfères être la marionnette de quelqu'un d'autre, plutôt que d'avoir une famille à toi ? T'en as jamais eu envie ?» reprit Alphonse.

Il s'était approché de l'homonculus. Ce dernier fut étonné par sa dernière phrase.

« Attends un peu là : t'es en train de me proposer de faire partie de votre famille ?» questionna Envy.

« Ca me dérangerait pas. Nous avons le même sang après tout. Que ça plaise ou non. Toute ta haine ne pourra jamais effacer ça. Mais si tu veux gâcher ta vie, libre à toi. »

« Al mais t'es fou ? » s'étonna Edward.

« Et toi pour une fois tais-toi ! » riposta Al.

Wooow. La colère d'Alphonse en avait surpris plus d'un. Tout le monde le connaissait calme, timide même. S'il y en avait un qui s'énervait, c'était Edward. Voilà pourquoi la colère du plus jeune était surprenante.

« Maintenant, on termine de déjeuner, et si vous recommencez j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre, c'est clair ? »

Ed et Envy hochèrent mécaniquement la tête. Tout le monde retourna à sa place. Pendant qu'il croquait des pierres rouges, Envy s'interrogeait. Avoir une vraie famille … ça l'avait effleuré plus d'une fois. S'émanciper de Dante qui ne le voyait que comme un jouet. L'homonculus se rappela au cours d'une leur dispute, elle lui avait hurlé qu'il n'était pas son fils. Dante vouait un culte à son fils disparu.

Combien de fois avait-elle rappelé à Envy qu'il ne serait jamais aussi bien qu'Hoju ? Que sans elle il ne serait rien ? Ca avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Et quand il avait appris que son père, qui aurait pu le délivrer de Dante avait fondé une autre famille … il avait touché le fonds à ce moment-là. Et maintenant, l'un de ceux qui le haïssait venait de lui proposer implicitement d'avoir la famille qu'il aurait voulu avoir. Déroutant.

Toutefois, cela fit taire Envy. Pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Juste avant de reprendre la route, Maes remarqua une fois de plus l'air triste de Riza. Il approcha d'elle.

« Il vous manque pas vrai ? » devina-t-il.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, puis acquiesça.

« J'ai atrocement peur de le perdre. Mais cette fois j'ai l'impression que c'est pire que tout. Jamais nous n'avons eu un ennemi aussi puissant.» dit-elle.

« En effet. Parce qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Et la discorde qu règne dans le groupe m'inquiète. Sâatha pourrait en tirer profit et tous nous éliminer.» approuva Maes.

« Rassurez-vous, nous savons nous adapter. » fit Lust derrière.

« J'ose l'espérer. Aussi si vous pouviez parler à votre petit camarade pour qu'il se calme, ça serait profitable à tout le monde.» reprit le brun.

« Que croyez-vous donc que j'ai fait tout ce temps ? Mais Envy n'écoute que lui-même. Toutefois, l'intervention du cadet Elric pourrait avoir un point positif. Bien plus qu'on ne le croit.» continua la brune.

* * *

Un peu plus loin Al tendit un verre à Envy. Ce dernier le prit d'une geste rageur après avoir croisé le regard du jeune.

« J'ai pas besoin de ta gentillesse. » dit-il.

« Et pourquoi ? » répondit calmement Alphonse.

« J'aime pas la compassion, c'est tout. »

« Parce que tu prends ça pour de la faiblesse. Ce que je trouve parfaitement ridicule. S'il y avait plus de compassion dans ce monde, il ne s'en porterait que mieux. Tu en as besoin, t'en as cruellement manqué. » fit Alphonse.

Envy émit un grognement. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise, cette gentillesse envers lui. Lui qui n'avait connu que la souffrance depuis qu'il était venu au monde en tant qu'homonculus. Il avait été le premier, et Dante ne s'était pas privé pour mener des expériences sur lui. Un fils doit obéir à sa mère, disait-elle lorsqu'il demandait pourquoi.

« _Mais quelle genre de mère ferait ça à son enfant ?_ » fit une voix dans sa tête.

Quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas considéré comme son fils, justement. Envy gronda. Tous ses mauvais souvenirs remontaient à cause de ce fichu gamin !!

Il avait mis des années à ne plus se rappeler, à oublier. Et hop d'un, coup tout envahissait de nouveau sa tête. Maes sonna le départ, ce qui lui apporta une distraction bienvenue. Il remonta à l'arrière du camion. Les paroles d'Alphonse ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête. _Nous aurions pu vivre ensemble. Tu es notre frère._

Alors … Al ne le voyait pas comme un monstre ? Cette conclusion eut un drôle d'effet sur l'homonculus. Il ne saurait dire quoi, mais il se passa quelque chose de bizarre. Un vrai choc. Envy coula un regard vers Al. Mais neutre cette fois.

Un peu après, il sortit du camion pour retrouver la trace de Sâatha. Ca lui éviterait de ruminer des pensées bizarres. Il se changea donc en oiseau, et prit son envol. Les traces laissées par le démon étaient on ne peut plus visibles.

Il revint près du camion. Là il croisa brièvement le regard du cadet Elric. Puis il raconta à Hughes ce qu'il avait vu.

« Oh Al. » appela Envy.

Le jeune se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

« Merci. Pour le verre. »

« Je t'en prie … grand frère. »

Envy le regarda surpris. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Ca sonna plutôt agréablement aux oreilles de l'homonculus. Il esquissa un très léger sourire. Lust qui gardait un œil sur lui, fut étonnée de le voir sourire normalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait il était malade ? La chaleur sûrement. Oui c'était sûrement ça. Ca faisait apparaître des mirages en plus. La luxure secoua la tête, et monta à son tour dans le camion.

Une chose était sûre, cette altercation avec les frères Elric aurait un impact sur lui. Qui pourrait bien le changer à jamais.


	4. Duel de serpents

**Les choses changent, les gens aussi. Notre groupe de militaires et homonculus se trouve une nouvelle fois à combattre. Edward va-t-il échapper à Sâatha, ou bien cette dernière préfrèrera-t-elle une âme d'un prix plus élevé ?**

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Le groupe arriva maintenant près de l'endroit où Roy et Aiyana avaient subi les attaques de Sâatha. Riza n'aima pas trop ce qu'elle vit. Son colonel, avait-il pu en réchapper une fois encore ? Envy le lui confirma, en montrant les empreintes laissées par les chameaux.

« Va-t-on arriver un jour à les rattraper ? » se demanda Maes à haute voix.

En jetant un œil au tableau de bord, il vit qu'il devait mettre de l'essence. Le militaire arrêta donc le véhicule, et descendit prendre un jerricane. Les autres en profitèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes. Envy ignora superbement Edward, qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Le blond approcha de son frère.

« T'étais sérieux tout à l'heure, quand tu disais qu'il pouvait vivre avec nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qui sait. S'il n'était pas resté avec Dante, et qu'il ne haïssait pas tant papa, alors on l'aurait probablement accueilli sous notre toit.» répondit Alphonse.

« Autrement dit s'il avait été différent.» interpréta Edward.

« Nii-san, il ne faut pas oublier par quoi il est passé. Tu imagines si tu avais été rejeté par maman ? Et Dante, c'est une manipulatrice. C'est à cause d'elle qu'il est comme ça.» rappela Al.

« Hmph. »

Le cadet regarda Envy, et lui adressa un léger sourire. Que lui rendit Envy, enfin, à peu près. Lust déclara soudain qu'elle allait marcher un peu. Maes l'avertit qu'il n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps. L'homonculus escalada donc une dune. Tant qu'elle y était, autant voir dans quelle direction étaient partis leurs voyageurs. Là, Lust y voyait mieux. Tiens ? Le sable était bizarre plus loin. Comme s'il avait été battu. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

Soudain, Lust sentit une douleur dans le dos. Elle bascula en avant sous la force du coup. Quand elle se retourna pour voir qui l'attaquait, elle frissonna un instant. Sâatha … elle était encore dans les parages. Le démon la plaqua au sol, et l'emprisonna dans le sable.

« Que fais-tu ici, créature artificielle ? » questionna Sâatha.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » rétorqua l'homonculus.

Sâatha eut un sourire. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Lust, et lui planta les ongles dans le ventre. Puis le serpent remonta la main.

« Réponds à ma question. » ordonna-t-elle, sans se soucier des cris de l'homonculus.

Mais si le démon ne s'en préoccupa pas, cela alerta cependant ses camarades. Tous se précipitèrent aux nouvelles. Envy fut le premier à arriver. Il fonça droit vers Sâatha, et lança un coup de pieds. La femme serpent bondit en arrière.

« Voyez-vous ça. Tous mes chers amis sont réunis.» ironisa le démon.

Riza et Maes pointèrent un pistolet sur elle. Les frères Elric se tenaient prêts à faire usage de l'alchimie. Même si leurs armes étaient inutiles, ils ne pouvaient lutter qu'avec ça.

« Vous êtes décidément amusants, à croire que vous pouvez m'atteindre avec votre alchimie et vos armes. Pourtant vous savez bien tous, que ça ne me touchera pas.» rappela Sâatha.

Elle frappa alors le sable de ses mains. Une vague surgit et engloutit tout me monde. Sauf Envy, qui grâce à ses capacités surhumaines avait bondit haut pour éviter le sable. Il se jeta ensuite vers Sâatha. Le serpent était visiblement doté de la même agilité que lui, en plus d'être très rapide. Envy se faisait presque tout le temps griffer, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. C'est alors que Sâatha utilisa un autre de ses pouvoirs : le feu. L'homonculus flamba comme une torche. Sâatha le regarda tomber.

« Aaaah ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

* * *

Lust. L'homonculus s'était libéré de ses entraves, et venait de lui planter ses ongles dans le corps. Sâatha retomba inerte.

« Elle l'a eue ? » demanda Maes.

Ca paraissait surprenant. Mais le démon se releva bien vite. Elle fonça sur Lust et lui déchira la gorge. Envy de son côté, s'était reconstitué et repartait à l'assaut. Sâatha le sentit venir. D'un geste le sable s'éleva autour de l'androgyne. Le serpent toucha ensuite la prison ensablée, et le fit durcir pour le solidifier. Après quoi, elle retourna affronter Lust. Esquivant les ongles, Sâatha envoya une gerbe de feu consumer l'homonculus.

Riza et Maes décidèrent de faire feu. Le démon slaloma, évitant les balles. Arrivée devant eux, elle leur arracha leurs pistolets, qu'elle fit fondre. Edward transmuta le sol en chaîne, tentant de l'immobiliser. Mais le métal fondit au contact du démon.

« Vous devriez rester en dehors de ça. » dit Sâatha.

Frappant du pied, elle enterra les militaires et Ed jusqu'au cou. Al de son côté, courut vers Envy, frappa dans ses mains et détruisit sa prison de pierre.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » questionna l'homonculus.

« Parce qu'on est frères, et qu'on doit se serrer les coudes. » répondit Al.

Envy ne dit rien. Il tourna la tête vers Lust, qui combattait Sâatha. Le serpent était plus rapide, et ne cessait de lui porter des coups mortels. L'homonculus de la jalousie repartit au combat. Alphonse créa un pic qui sortit du sol et projeta Sâatha à terre. Ensuite, il se rendit auprès de ses amis pour les déterrer.

« Vous commencez à m'énerver, tous les deux. » siffla Sâatha.

Lust avait épuisé un certain nombre de pierres, mais il lui en restait encore assez. Sâatha s'éloigna d'un bond, et prit son aspect de cobra doré. Envy se métamorphosa alors en dragon.

« Je me charge d'elle. » dit-il.

« J'ai un compte à régler avec elle, ne crois pas que je vais abandonner. » répondit Lust.

D'un même mouvement, ils se ruèrent vers le serpent Ishbal. D'un coup de queue, Sâatha fit jaillir un mur de sable. Envy en fut aveuglé, et Lust emportée. Le démon brûla Lust pour l'occuper, et se jeta vers le dragon qu'elle mordit au cou. Les longs crochets perforèrent la gorge, causant la mort. Seulement ce n'était pas assez. Envy mordit à son tour Sâatha, et un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Cependant, il la relâcha bien vite avec un cri de douleur. Le démon ricana en revenant à la vie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mon sang est trop chaud pour toi ? Quel dommage.» dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la gueule, et une tornade de feu en sortit. Elle tourna la tête vers Lust.

« Voilà de quoi t'occuper. »

Des dizaines de serpents émergèrent du sable, et partirent à l'ascension de l'homonculus. Ils la piquèrent à plusieurs reprises, répandant leur venin en elle. Maintenant, Sâatha pouvait se charger d'Envy. Ce dernier se jeta sur elle. Les reptiles s'emmêlèrent, chacun cherchant à emprisonner l'autre dans ses anneaux. Envy, plus long qu'elle, y parvint le premier.

« Bien essayé. » commenta Sâatha.

* * *

Elle se changea alors en sable, et entra dans les narines du dragon. Ce dernier rugit, et secoua la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homonculus éclata. Sâatha s'était rematérialisée en lui. Lust elle, était plus ou moins parvenue à se libérer des serpents qui l'assaillaient. Sa liberté fut de courte durée. Sâatha plongea, la saisit dans sa gueule et lui broya le corps.

« Tu as épuisé quasiment tout ce qui te maintient en vie. Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps.» dit-elle.

Derrière, Sâatha entendit Envy. D'un coup de queue, elle assomma le dragon.

« Toi d'abord. »

Lust voulut fuir, mais, Sâatha lui barra la route … avant de la tuer une dernière fois. Au tour d'Envy maintenant. Le cobra se dirigea vers lui. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'atteindre, un pic la frappa. Il était supposé la transpercer, mais comme l'alchimie était inutile à son contact …

« Non Al le sol ! Il faut le rendre instable !» s'exclama Edward.

D'un même mouvement, les frères plongèrent en avant. Leur action combinée fit naître une large faille.

« Raté, une fois de plus. Edward … je crois que le moment de régler ta dette approche. » commenta le serpent.

Cela eut pour effet de stopper complètement les frères. Le blond n'osait pas vérifier son tatouage. Déjà … il était déjà rouge ?

« Je vais me consoler avec ton âme, en attendant d'avoir celle de Roy. Même si la tienne n'est pas d'un prix aussi élevé.» reprit le serpent.

Riza et Maes froncèrent les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire par un prix élevé ? L'âme de Roy valait-elle plus qu'une autre ? Pour gagner du temps, Maes décida de lui poser des questions.

« Comment ça plus élevé ? Je croyais que les vies entres elles étaient de même valeur ! »

« Les vies peut-être, mais les âmes sont une autre histoire. Certaines sont plus nobles que d'autres, ou possèdent un petit quelque chose qui fait qu'elles sont précieuses.» répondit le serpent.

« Et en quoi l'âme de mon colonel est-elle supérieure aux autres ? » demanda Riza.

« Il est convoité. Votre cher Roy Mustang a les faveurs de puissantes créatures : une magicienne qui n'est plus, et surtout deux autres de statut très haut placé. »

Des créatures féminines à tous les coups. Le charme de Roy était donc si exceptionnel qu'il parvenait à séduire ce qui était immortel ? Du coup, il semblait plus inaccessible à Riza. Mais cette impression ne dura pas quand elle se rappela ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Le colonel avait vendu son âme pour s'assurer que Riza vive. Ce qui signifiait qu'il lui attachait énormément d'importance.

Sâatha tourna de nouveau la tête vers Edward. Ce dernier se sentait tout petit et surtout impuissant face à elle. Il avait mine de rien la mort en face de lui. Soudain, Al se planta devant son frère.

« Il va falloir me tuer pour l'avoir ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Tsss ! Comme si tu avais le pouvoir de m'arrêter.» répliqua Sâatha.

« Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. Parce que je suis l'objet de son pacte. Si je meurs, son âme vous échappera.» rétorqua Alphonse.

Une lueur de colère brilla dans les yeux rouges du serpent. Il savait … tout à coup, elle vit Maes et Riza venir se mettre devant Alphonse.

« Et si tu veux tuer Alphonse, alors tu devras nous tuer aussi. » dit Maes.

Sâatha siffla de rage. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Envy qui avait repris connaissance lui administra un coup de queue, et l'emprisonna dans ses anneaux.

* * *

« T'avise pas de toucher à ma famille toi ! » menaça-t-il.

La mâchoire d'Edward fit alors un saut à l'élastique. Sa famille ?? Qui ça ??

Al aussi en fut stupéfait, mais il sourit. Sâatha se libéra de l'étreinte du dragon en le brûlant.

« J'ai quelqu'un de plus précieux à rattraper. Mais ne t'en fais pas Edward. Je reviendrais pour toi. » dit Sâatha.

Le cobra géant fila. Envy reprit sa forme humaine. Alphonse accourut auprès de lui.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

« A va. »

« Dis … tu as bien dit que nous étions ta famille ? » demanda Al.

« Ouais. » fit Envy.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ? »

« Quand je t'ai vu t'interposer pour sauver ton frère, ça m'a fait comprendre quels liens vous unissait. Des liens plus forts que tout. Et … je me suis dit que moi aussi, j'aimerais connaître ça.» expliqua l'homonculus.

Il avait les joues roses. Le reste de la troupe le rejoignit. Le regard violet croisa celui d'or de l'aîné de la famille. Ou plutôt l'ex aîné. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant un moment.

« Nii-san. Il va falloir que tu essaie de te calmer maintenant.» dit Alphonse.

« A condition qu'il arrête de m'emmerder. » rétorqua Edward.

« Si vous faites des efforts tous les deux, ça ira tout seul. » dit Riza.

« Hmph ! » firent les deux ados.

Leur rivalité ne s'effacerait pas du jour au lendemain. Le caractère emporté des deux n'allait pas rendre la situation facile. Il leur faudrait également du temps pour se faire confiance.

« Et Lust ? Sâatha l'a tuée ?» interrogea Maes.

« Je crois oui. Si nous épuisons nos pierres rouges, arrive un moment où l'on ne peut plus se régénérer.» expliqua Envy.

Ils regardèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient vu Lust pour la dernière fois. Le corps de l'homonculus gisait sans vie. Alors, les quatre humains se dirigèrent vers elle et creusèrent le sol. Après un instant d'hésitation, Envy vint joindre leurs efforts aux leurs. Lust fut ensuite poussée dans cette tombe plus que sommaire, et recouverte de sable. Après être resté un moment à contempler l'endroit où la luxure reposait, tous revinrent au camion. Envy reprit son rôle de pisteur.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va être obligé de se coltiner ce palmier sans arrêt. Al, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?» gémit Edward.

« Oh je t'en prie ! Ca peut être bénéfique. Toi qui en avait assez de l'avoir comme ennemi, c'est chose faite maintenant.» répondit le jeune.

« Et si jamais c'était un piège ? Que son maître lui ait ordonné de nous amener à elle ?» insista Ed.

« Pourquoi faire ? En quoi pouvons-nous lui être utile maintenant que nous ne sommes plus dans l'armée ? Nous avons retrouvé nos corps, on n'a plus de compte à rendre à personne. »

Le blond soupira. Ca n'allait pas être simple … Ed se méfiait grandement d'Envy, et il n'était pas sûr du tout que l'homonculus ait changé de camp. Il lui faudrait une preuve. Al était bien naïf parfois. Accorder sa confiance si vite. Pour le moment, l'ancien FullMetal décida de se concentrer sur leur mission. Il s'occuperait du cas d'Envy quand tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.


	5. La danse des âmes

**

* * *

**

Nos amis arrivent enfin à destination. La rivière du commencement du monde, et le passage vers le slimbes. Là où se trouve la Parole d'Ishbala.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Voilà donc la fameuse Rivière d'Argent. C'est vrai que quand le soleil se reflète dessus, on dirait de l'argent liquide.» commenta Roy.

Lui et Aiyana venaient d'arriver à destination. Après s'être approvisionnés, lavés et changés, ils s'apprêtaient à naviguer sur la large rivière. Le colonel aida la prêtresse à mettre la barque à l'eau. Chacun prit des rames, et en avant pour la croisière s'amuse. Roy était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblaient les limbes. Il serait un des premiers à en revenir, si tout se passait bien. Il pagaya avec entrain durant un bon moment.

« On va passer par là. C'est un ancien chenal. Trop étroit pour des péniches, mais pour nous ça ira.» annonça en montrant un passage.

Ils obliquèrent vers le petit chenal. Il passait à travers une forêt. Roy remarqua que le courant s'accélérait. Aiyana ôta sa rame de l'eau.

« Maintenant.» dit-elle.

« Maintenant quoi ? » questionna Roy.

« Il faut laisser la rivière suivre son cours. »

La barque prit de la vitesse. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans des rapides. Chacun dut faire en sorte de s'écarter des rochers à l'aide de sa pagaie. L'embarcation filait de plus en plus vite.

« Ai ! Tu es sûre que tu sais où l'on va ?» fit Roy, pas rassuré du tout.

« Oui : nulle part. »

« Quoi ?! Comment ça on va nulle part ? »

« Tu croyais peut-être que le passage vers les limbes était indiqué par un panneau ? Pour y accéder, il faut savoir se perdre. Autrement, tout le monde pourrait y aller.» expliqua la prêtresse.

Devant eux se dessinait l'entrée d'une grotte. Ai se mit alors à faire tanguer la barque.

« Et la noyade c'est compris dans le voyage ? » reprit Roy.

« Renverse-la ! » répondit Aiyana.

« Mais … »

« Fais ce que je te dis ! Et surtout reste dedans la tête en bas.» s'exclama la prêtresse Ishbale.

Mustang déglutit, puis l'aida à chavirer. La coque se retrouva ainsi à l'air, et c'est de cette manière qu'ils entrèrent dans la noirceur de la grotte. Tous deux cramponnèrent les bords du bateau. Roy se demanda combien de temps ils allaient tenir sans oxygène. Soudain, un éclat attira son attention. Le livre dans le sac d'Aiyana ! La lumière prit de l'amplitude.

« _Hmmph_ _! Vite je manque d'air !_ » pensa Mustang.

Il sentit la barque vibrer avant de repartir. Mais ce fut pour décrire un large cercle dans le bassin où ils avaient atterri. Roy se dit qu'il allait lâcher cette fichue barque, autrement il finirait par se noyer. Le bateau coula à pic, pendant que la lumière du Livre du Monde Céleste éclairait tout. La seconde d'après, l'embarcation refit surface en jaillissant comme un bouchon de champagne. Roy et Ai aspirèrent l'air avidement. Puis le militaire regarda où ils se trouvèrent.

* * *

« On est encore dans la grotte. Ca n'a pas marché.» dit-il.

« Si. Le livre nous y a conduit.» répondit Ai.

Elle prit le livre, et le feuilleta.

« La Grotte Aquae. Là où vont ceux morts par noyade. Le seul passage directement relié à notre monde.» expliqua la jeune femme.

« Pour ce qui est de la noyade, ce n'est pas passé loin. » fit remarquer Roy.

Il se mit sur le dos, la tête appuyée contre le bord.

« C'était nécessaire. Nous devions pratiquement mourir pour accéder aux limbes.» précisa Ai.

Avec leur main, ils se rapprochèrent du bord. Ensuite, ils tirèrent la barque sur le sol. Derrière eux, se dessinait un grand escalier. Nos deux voyageurs l'empruntèrent. En haut se trouvait une salle, où des statues exécutant chacune un mouvement et disposées en cercle étaient entreposées. Sur un côté, devant la première statue, un petit panneau.

« _Que ton âme soit comme à la fête._ Ca veut dire quoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'être mort puisse être joyeux.» commenta Roy.

« Je crois que l'on doit exécuter quelque chose. Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'on fait à une fête ?» dit Ai.

« On boit et on mange. Et on danse aussi.» répondit le brun.

« C'est ça ! La danse ! Je dois l'avoir dans le livre.» s'exclama Aiyana.

Roy la rejoignit pendant qu'elle cherchait l'explication. Etalées sur deux pages, ils retrouvèrent les statues. Avec en titre, la Danse des Âmes.

« _Dansez à présent, célébrez votre mort car elle est le recommencement éternel. Dansez avec les gardiens de ce lieu, fêtez votre arrivée avec eux._» lut Aiyana.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, on doit danser. Mais quelle danse au juste ?» demanda Roy.

« On va essayer la leur. » répondit Ai en fermant le livre.

Elle la rangea. Puis ils allèrent se mettre à côté d'une première statue. Ils reproduisirent les mouvements gracieux.

« C'est amusant. » dit Roy en virevoltant.

« Et agréable. Je me sens bien.» ajouta Ai.

Nos héros exécutèrent tous les mouvements. A la fin, ils entendirent un grincement. Un pan de mur coulissait vers le haut, révélant la lumière du jour. Roy et Ai s'entreregardèrent, avant de se rendre vers ce passage. Il débouchait sur un jardin superbe, que traversait une petite rivière enjambée par un petit pont. Les voyageurs entrèrent, observant les lieux. Les couleurs en cet endroit leurs semblaient plus intenses. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de comparable.

« Ca n'a pas l'air désagréable comme endroit. » remarqua Roy.

« Je ne sais pas. Ca ne correspond pas à ce que dit le livre.» dit Ai.

« Ici, vous n'êtes que dans la partie « accueil » des limbes. » fit une voix.

Nos amis firent volte-face. Un homme se tenait derrière eux. Habillé comme un moine tibétain, et avec les traits asiatiques, il souriait avec bienveillance.

« Vous n'êtes pas morts, que faites-vous donc ici ? » reprit-il.

« Nous sommes venus chercher de quoi combattre un démon. » annonça Roy.

« Aaah. Mais ici il n'y a que deux passages. »

Le moine désigna deux arches de l'autre côté de la rivière, entourée d'une plante grimpante fleurie.

« Et où conduisent-ils ? » interrogea Ai.

« L'un mène au pays des bienheureux, tandis que le second mène à l'errance. » répondit le moine.

« Permettez qu'on se consulte ? » demanda Roy.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Seuls les morts peuvent franchir ces passages. »

« … »

« On va quand même réfléchir. » insista Ai.

Elle prit Roy par le bras, et ils s'éloignèrent. Ils savaient que le manuscrit se trouvait dans les limbes, mais comment faire s'ils n'y avaient pas accès ? Roy demanda à la prêtresse qu'elle consulte le livre. Cette dernière allait justement le faire.

* * *

« Voyons voyons ... » fit Aiyana en tournant les pages.

Mais il n'y avait rien qu'un tout petit texte sur les limbes. Mustang s'en étonna. Cet ouvrage avait l'air de connaître tous les mystères de l'au-delà, et voilà qu'il séchait sur une simple question.

« Roy, ce livre a été écrit par des mortels comme nous. La seule différence c'est qu'il s'agissait de prophètes d'Ishbala, qui avaient par conséquent accès à ce genre de mystère. Le livre écrit surtout le chemin, pas ce qu'on y trouvera.» expliqua Aiyana.

« _Que votre âme soit à la fête, c'est là votre salut._ » relut Roy.

Un bref instant de silence s'installa. Chacun contemplait le livre comme s'il espérait voir la solution apparaître dessus, si par un quelconque hasard elle aurait été retranscrite avec une encre sympathique.

« La danse ! C'est ça ! » s'exclamèrent-ils soudain.

Le Livre du Monde Céleste écrivait le chemin. Et il venait de leur rappeler de quelle manière le trouver. Aiyana rangea son livre, puis sans plus d'hésitation ils reproduisirent la chorégraphie des statuts. Une seconde à peine après le dernier entrechat, une troisième arche apparut entre les deux premières.

« Vous avez bien choisi. Ce passage vous conduira à ce que vous cherchez.» annonça le moine.

Roy et Aiyana sourirent. Ils franchirent le pont de la rivière et marchèrent jusqu'à l'arche du milieu.

« Bien. Dernière ligne droite.» fit Roy.

Il inspira, puis entra. Aiyana le suivit de près.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Sâatha était également parvenue à la Rivière d'Argent. Elle y trouva les chameaux de ses proies.

« La Rivière d'Argent … celle qui était au commencement du monde et par laquelle Ishbala est venue sur terre. » dit-elle.

Elle poussa alors un rugissement de rage inhumain. Le serpent ne connaissait pas le passage menant aux limbes. Et quand bien même, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'emprunter.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Je ne peux laisser cette âme m'échapper.» dit-elle.

Le serpent s'approcha du cours d'eau. Son reflet était celui du cobra doré qu'elle devenait parfois.

« Seule la magie me permettrait de les piéger. Donc … »

Sâatha entra dans l'eau. Puis elle sortit une griffe et s'entailla profondément un bras. Le démon laissa le liquide se répande dans la rivière. Tout le liquide. Sâatha se vida effectivement de son sang. La rivière perdit soudain de son éclat argenté, pour devenir terne, sombre. Le démon coula pour sa part, libérant autant d'énergie négative qu'elle pouvait. L'eau devint alors boueuse, et une brume commença à s'en échapper. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sâatha refit surface.

« Et voilà. Une belle rivière maudite. Ca devrait sceller le passage vers les limbes.» sourit-elle en contemplant son œuvre.

Elle rejoignit le rivage, pendant que des poissons morts affleuraient à la surface. Le serpent n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

« Hmmm, pas mal. » commenta une voix au loin.

« Alors, ça répond à ta demande d'inventivité ? » ajouta une voix masculine.

« Oh oui. Maudire l'endroit par lequel ils sont passés, c'est bien pensé.» sourit la première voix.

« Sâatha est le plus puissant démon Ishbal. Si elle avait encore son âme elle pourrait pratiquer l'alchimie. A une échelle des plus dévastatrices.» reprit le premier interlocuteur.

« Certes, mais Ishbala a jugé bon de l'en priver. Ce qui n'était que justice. Enfin, nous lui avons tout de même accordé de quoi se débrouiller sans. Et elle a très bien su développer notre cadeau. »

« Oui. Ton plan pour détruire Ishbala a été un succès total. Choisir une mortelle, lui apprendre l'alchimie et lui insuffler le goût du pouvoir pour qu'elle outrepasse ses droits … » récapitula la voix masculine.

« Pour qu'ensuite Ishbala intervienne et l'expédie aux enfers. Lui fournir ensuite les instruments de sa vengeance a été un jeu d'enfant. Et une fois devenue un puissant démon, nous avons pu l'envoyer affaiblir Ishbala avant de lui porter nous-même le coup de grâce.» conclut l'autre.

Le premier interlocuteur se leva et s'étira. Oui, le plan pour vaincre Ishbala avait fonctionné à merveille. Mais maintenant, il fallait s'occuper de Sâatha.

« Quand notre petit protégé sera sauf et débarrassé de ce vilain tatouage, il faudra que l'on aille récupérer l'armure de la déesse. » rappela-t-il.

« Tu as raison. Dire que cette armure censée rendre Ishbala invincible n'était même pas gardée correctement.» soupira la voix féminine.

« Sâatha elle, a dû au contraire prévoir ce qu'il faut. Enfin, rien d'insurmontable pour nous. Tiens voilà les autres qui arrivent.» constata le mâle.

« Ils s'arrêtent au village. Mais ça va barder quand ils seront à la rivière. Sâatha est tellement sûre d'obtenir l'âme de Roy, que cette fois elle n'hésitera pas à les attaquer.»

* * *

Au village non loin de la rivière, Riza demandait à tout le monde si Roy avait été aperçut.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai vu ! Un beau gars comme ça, ça s'oublie pas.» répondit une caissière en regardant la photo que Riza lui montrait.

« Savez-vous où il est allé ? A-t-il mentionné un lieu quelconque ?» interrogea Maes.

« Ben la fille qui était avec lui m'a demandé où ils pourraient trouver un bateau. J'leur ai indiqué Bernie, il s'occupe de louer des barques pour naviguer sur la rivière à deux pas d'ici. »

« La fille ? » releva Riza.

« Oui une Ishbale. D'ailleurs votre Apollon était habillé comme elle.» précisa la caissière.

Riza retint un soupir. Evidemment c'était une femme. Parmi tous les membres du clan Sauren, il avait fallut que ce soit une représentante de la gent féminine qui l'accompagne. La jeune femme ne se demanda pas pourquoi. Maes demanda où se situait le magasin du dénommé Bernie. Eux aussi auraient probablement besoin d'une embarcation. Au-dehors, ils retrouvèrent les jeunes qui patientaient adossés contre le fourgon.

Envy posait quelques questions à Al, notamment sur sa vie à Resembool. Le cadet y répondait avec plaisir, décrivant l'endroit, parlant de ses voisines, des souvenirs d'enfance qu'il avait. Ed se demandait comment allaient réagir lesdites voisines quand elle découvriraient ce frère caché. Ainsi que sa nature. Hughes revint à ce moment-là, annonçant leur nouvelle destination.

Le fameux Bernie confirma avoir eu la visite de Mustang et sa camarade Ishbale, ainsi que de la location d'une barque. Riza lui commanda à son tour un bateau. Après quoi, direction la rivière. Mais quand ils découvrirent l'endroit en haut du chemin, ils ne purent réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

« C'est ça la Rivière d'Argent ? Mais c'est sale !» dit Alphonse.

« Et les gens pêchent et se baignent là-dedans ? Quelle horreur.» ajouta Ed.

« C'est bien les humains ça. Faut vraiment être crétin pour oser tremper un doigt de pied dans cette saleté.» commenta Envy d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Dis donc le palmier ! On t'as pas demandé ton avis !» s'exclama Ed.

« Stooop ! On arrête là. Personne n'a envie d'aller là-dedans. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix alors inutile de râler. » intervint Alphonse.

« C'est pas normal. » fit Maes.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Riza.

« Eh bien les gens ont parlé un très bel endroit où ils vont fréquemment. Au magasin, on a vu un homme qui disait y avoir pêché la veille. Or là le poisson a l'air mort. Comment se fait-il que cet homme ne soit pas malade ?» exposa Hughes.

« Il a peut-être menti, pour soutenir la location de son ami. Pourtant s'ils savent que la rivière est polluée, ils doivent se douter que les clients reviendraient réclamer le remboursement de la location.» dit Riza.

« Et même, Bernie a l'air d'exercer ce métier depuis longtemps, si on en juge par son enseigne. Vu l'état du point d'eau il aurait fermé boutique depuis un moment.» ajouta Edward.

« Voilà pourquoi je dis que ce n'est pas normal. Je crois même que cette pollution pourrait être l'œuvre de Sâatha. Sachant qu'elle nous précède c'est fort possible.» reprit Maes.

« Vous croyez que c'est dans ses pouvoirs ? » questionna Alphonse.

« Qui sait. Elle est puissante, alors pourquoi pas. Du coup je ne crois pas qu'on devrait s'aventurer là-dessus. »

La barque fut déposée. Maes avait raison : qui savait ce qui pouvait se produire sur une rivière maudite par un démon ? Cette fois-ci, ils seraient obligés d'attendre. Ce qui ne plaisait absolument pas à Riza et Maes.


	6. La cité de l'audelà

**Revoilà la suite et bientôt la fin. Nos deux héros sont dans l'au-delà ... vont-ils y trouver ce qu'ils cherchent ? La réponse dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Ca alors. » fit Aiyana.

« Une cité. Mais elle a l'air ancienne.» constata Roy.

« Oui, et avec nos habits on va se faire remarquer. Tâchons d'en trouver de nouveaux.» ajouta Aiyana.

Après avoir traversé la troisième arche dans les limbes, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une ville en pleine activité. Mais les gens qui s'y affairaient paraissaient venir de différentes époques, à en juger par leur tenue. Certains portaient en effet des pagnes de lins blancs, d'autres des toges, certains des ensembles évoquant le Moyen-âge … Tout en marchant, Roy et Ai observaient les alentours. Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux.

« Je crois que nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous travestir Ai. Ces gens semblent trouver normal qu'on soit là.» constata Roy.

Quelques personnes les saluaient en passant. Des commerçants hélaient les gens, d'autres fabriquaient des objets tels des pots, des meubles, des habits ou des chaussures.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression que nous sommes déjà venus ici ? » interrogea la prêtresse Ishbale.

« Si. Et en même temps ça semble différent de l'endroit qu'on connaît. Ici tout est tellement … plus éclatant. Je n'ai jamais vu des couleurs aussi intenses, même les gens ont l'air de dégager une énergie supérieure.» répondit le colonel.

« Comment allons-nous trouver le manuscrit ? Cette cité a l'air vaste. Il pourrait être n'importe où. »

« C'est étrange. Ces gens sont tous du même peuple, pourtant j'ai l'impression de passer d'une époque à une autre.» fit remarquer Roy.

« N'oublions pas où nous sommes. Quelque part dans les limbes. Une partie de l'au-delà.» rappela Aiyana.

« Alors comment explique-tu cette impression de déjà-vu ? Ni toi ni moi ne sommes allés dans l'au-delà. »

Ai se tut. Il avait raison. Plus ils avançaient dans les rues, plus elle était sûre de connaître cet endroit. Mais pour le moment, il leur fallait un coin tranquille pour réfléchir, loin de toute cette animation. A force de marcher, ils quittèrent le centre-ville, et arrivèrent dans des endroits plus calmes. Aiyana s'arrêta au bord d'une fontaine, et s'assit sur le bassin.

«Voyons si le livre a une solution. » proposa-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit et le feuilleta. Mais après les limbes, il n'y avait plus rien.

« Super. Nous voilà perdu dans l'au-delà, dans une grande cité.» ironisa Roy.

Ai referma le livre, songeuse. Elle tenta alors de renouveler l'expérience de la crypte : demander au Livre du Monde Céleste de les guider. Quelques secondes de silence succédèrent à la fin de sa requête.

« Ca ne fonctionne pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.» dit-elle.

En réalité l'explication était simple. Dans l'au-delà, seule la magie divine et des esprits les plus anciens et hauts placés fonctionnait. Le Livre du Monde Céleste avait été chargé d'une énergie trop faible en comparaison. Puissante dans le monde des vivants, mais d'un niveau proche des débutants dans les limbes.

* * *

« Moi non plus. Bon réfléchissons. Nous cherchons quelque chose de particulièrement rare. Par conséquent, ça ne doit pas se trouver au vu et au su de tout un chacun.» commença Mustang en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Oui. Il est peut-être dans un palais, ou dans une crypte comme le bracelet.» renchérit Ai.

« Hmmm, je ne suis pas un expert mais si ce papier a été écrit par la main d'une déesse, il doit contenir une magie plutôt forte non ? » reprit Roy en tournant la tête vers sa camarade.

« Tu as raison. Donc ça ne doit pas être à la portée du premier venu. Ce qui élimine l'hypothèse du palais : trop de gens pourraient y accéder.» approuva la prêtresse.

Restait la crypte. On pouvait y installer des pièges, des passages secrets. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour garder quelque chose de précieux. Et cette crypte ne devait pas être situé dans la ville elle-même.

« Je me demande si on peut trouver un plan quelque part.» fit Roy en se levant.

« Essayons. »

Tous deux se remirent en route, cherchant dans cette ville multi époques un magasin qui vendrait des plans. Ils arpentèrent ainsi le centre pendant un quart d'heure. Agacé, Roy finit par demander au premier commerçant venu.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, sauriez-vous où nous pourrions trouver un plan de cette ville ? »

L'homme en question, un boulanger à l'air jovial le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Pourquoi ? Vous ne savez plus où est votre tombe ? »

« Notre tombe ? » répétèrent Aiyana et Roy.

« Eh bah oui ! C'est quand même par là qu'on arrive ici.» reprit le boulanger.

Sa femme qui était à côté intervint.

« Enfin Tourim, ils sont peut-être nouveaux. Ce n'est pas facile de s'orienter quand on vient d'arriver. Si ça se trouve ils ignorent même ce qui leur est arrivé. »

« Aaaah ben oui ! Ca doit être ça. Euuuh … ben je sais pas comment leur annoncer ça moi.» dit le boulanger en se grattant la tête.

Mustang fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien avoir à leur dire ? La clochette de l'entrée l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Le boulanger leur demanda de patienter, le temps qu'il serve son client. Ai regarda en direction de la porte. Ses yeux rubis croisèrent une rosace sur le bâtiment en face. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh ça y est je me rappelle ! Excusez-nous on est vraiment tête en l'air ! C'est ça quand on est nouveau comme vous dites !» s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle poussa Roy vers la sortie. Le boulanger sourit, visiblement soulagé. Nos voyageurs sortirent de la boutique.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » questionna le brun.

« Je viens de comprendre où nous étions vraiment. Retournons à la fontaine.»

Roy suivit la prêtresse Ishbale sans bien saisir ce qui se passait. Quelque temps plus tard, ils étaient revenus au point d'eau.

* * *

« Eh bien ? » interrogea le colonel.

« Je sais pourquoi on avait l'impression d'être déjà venus ici. C'est parce que nous y sommes vraiment allés, mais dans notre monde.» commença Ai.

« Ah ? »

« Mais oui. Je l'ai compris en voyant une sculpture sur le mur en face de la boulangerie. C'est la cité de Nep-sher.»

Roy ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis il regarda autour de lui. Maintenant il se rappelait. La nécropole était identique à cette ville, les gens et les marchandises en moins.

« Ce qui explique pourquoi les gens d'ici ont l'air de venir de tous les âges. Parce qu'ils sont morts.» devina Mustang.

« Exactement. Voilà pourquoi le boulanger a parlé de tombe. Nous sommes dans la cité telle qu'elle doit être pour les défunts. Ici, ils ont la possibilité de continuer leur vie terrestre.» ajouta Aiyana.

Roy afficha un air songeur.

« Du coup je me demande … pourquoi le manuscrit ne serait pas dans le temple de la déesse ? »

« C'est une piste. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, il est situé au coeur de la cité.» dit Ai.

Ils décidèrent donc d'orienter leurs recherches vers le temple. Reflet de la nécropole, il était cependant gardé.

« Tu crois que si on leur explique notre présence ils accepteront de nous laisser prendre le manuscrit ? » demanda Roy.

« Possible. Et si ça ne marche pas en demandant gentiment, alors on essaiera méchamment. »

Les voyageurs se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du temple. Toutefois les gardes extérieurs les laissèrent passer. Le colonel se dit que le culte d'Ishbala devait être perpétué ici, il fallait donc que les fidèles y aient accès. L'intérieur était bien comme celui qu'ils avaient visité. A l'exception de gardes un peu partout, ce qui tendit à confirmer la présence d'objets précieux entre ses murs. La prêtresse et le militaire obliquèrent vers un couloir censé mener à la salle de la déesse.

« Halte-là tous les deux ! » les interpella-t-on.

Un groupe de gardes les rejoignit.

« Cette partie du temple est interdite au peuple. » fit un garde.

« Nous avons besoin d'y aller. Voyez-vous nous sommes … » commença Aiyana.

« Ai ? C'est toi mon enfant ?» fit une voix féminine.

En se retournant, la jeune prêtresse eut un choc.

« Maman ? »

« Aiyana ! Quelle surprise ! Es-tu décédée récemment ma fille ?» continua la mère de la prêtresse.

Les gardes s'écartèrent à son approche. Roy découvrit une femme au port majestueux, aux très longs cheveux noirs et ressemblant beaucoup à sa camarade. Elle portait une longue robe ample, de couleur rouge assortie à ses yeux. Les manches s'arrêtaient aux coudes, et le col était en V devant. A la taille, une corde d'or.

« Non maman, je suis toujours vivante. » répondit Ai, après avoir serré sa mère dans ses bras.

« Dans ce cas, une seule chose peut t'avoir amenée à Nep-sher. Le démon serpent est de retour.» devina la mère d'Ai.

Les gardes eurent des murmures effrayés. La jeune prêtresse hocha la tête, et expliqua que son compagnon de voyage avait été marqué par Sâatha. Ils avaient trouvé le bracelet sacré, et devait à présent obtenir la formule pour l'activer.

« Vous allez devoir subir le jugement de l'acacia, pour ça. » avertit sa maman.

« Je sais. Je suis prête. »

« Euh … c'est quoi cette histoire de jugement ? » demanda Roy.

« Suivez-moi. »

* * *

La mère d'Aiyana les conduisit à une salle qui leur était familière, à un détail près. C'était la salle où ils avaient découvert le Livre du Monde Céleste. A la place, se trouvait un parchemin brillant d'une lueur d'or sous une cloche. Et devant, un grand arbre pourvu de longues épines. Une partie de ses branches barraient d'ailleurs l'accès à l'autel.

« Pour accéder à la Parole d'Ishbala, vous devrez vous soumettre au jugement de l'arbre millénaire. Si vous êtes innocents, il vous permettra de prendre le manuscrit divin. Mais si vous êtes impurs, alors c'est l'enfer qui vous attend.» expliqua la mère d'Aiyana.

Roy déglutit. Son innocence, il l'avait perdue il y a belle lurette, lors d'un certain conflit. Il inspira, pensant à Riza, à Maes, aux frères Elric et ce pourquoi il se battait. Aiyana annonça qu'elle passait l'épreuve en premier.

« Non. Je vais y aller.» fit Mustang.

« Approchez de l'acacia. » dit la mère de la prêtresse.

Le militaire alla se planter en face du végétal. Il constata avec surprise, et angoisse, que les branches de l'arbre l'entouraient. Ses épines s'approchèrent très près de lui, le touchant presque. Si jamais le jugement était négatif, il était clair qu'il se ferait trouer la couenne. Les branches se mirent à luire d'une douce lumière verte, qui se propagea à toute la plante. Le jugement dura bien cinq minutes. Cinq minutes pendant lesquelles Roy dit mentalement adieu à tous ses proches.

Mais contre toute attente, du moins chez lui, les branches s'écartèrent, le libérant. Roy en fut si surpris qu'il resta à regarder l'arbre pendant dix bonnes secondes. Il aurait pourtant cru qu'avec tous les Ishbals qu'il avait tués, les épines lui seraient rentrées dans la chair.

« Ca nous fait un innocent. » déclara la mère d'Aiyana.

Sa voix ramena le colonel à la raison. Il s'écarta de la plante. Ai vint à son tour se mettre en face de l'acacia. Comme pour Mustang, les branches formèrent une prison provisoire. La lumière verte scintilla. Puis les épines s'éloignèrent de L'Ishbale. Celles qui barraient la route au manuscrit se soulevèrent.

« Vous pouvez le prendre. » déclara la mère d'Aiyana.

« Et pour le ramener ? » demanda sa fille.

« Il reviendra de lui-même. »

Roy s'avança alors vers la cloche, la souleva et prit délicatement parchemin. Il le confia ensuite à Aiyana qui le rangea avec le Livre du Monde Céleste. Maintenant, ils étaient armés pour affronter Sâatha. Aiyana dit au revoir à sa mère avec émotion. Puis elle et le colonel prirent le chemin du retour. Ils revinrent à l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés. Le passage de l'arche était ouvert.

« Au revoir. » fit le moine en les voyant passer.

Les voyageurs lui répondirent par un signe de la main. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de retour à la Grotte Aquae. Mais …


	7. Prisonniers ?

**Nos amis ont un petit problème. La Rivière d'Argent a été maudite, comment vont-ils pouvoir en sortir ? Si jamais Roy touche l'eau ... c'est la fin. Avant-dernier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Où est le bateau ? » demanda Aiyana.

« Aucune idée. Il devrait être là, on l'avait suffisamment tiré pour qu'il ne dérive pas.» répondit Roy.

Devant s'étendait le bassin, passage entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts, creusé par Ishbala. Nos voyageurs remarquèrent soudain l'état de l'eau : noire, fumante, bouillonnante. En un mot elle ne donnait pas envie de s'en approcher.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant notre absence. L'eau n'est plus la même.» remarqua Ai.

« Tu crois que c'est parce que des vivants l'ont emprunté ? » dit Roy.

« Non. Nous avions le droit de venir ici, pour ne pas dire le devoir. Il doit s'agir d'autre chose. En tout cas on a intérêt ne pas trop traîner ici. Sous peine d'y rester à jamais.» avertit Aiyana.

Au moins ils étaient prévenus. La question était : où trouver un autre bateau.

« Dis … il y a sûrement des fabriquants de bateau à Nep-sher. » reprit Mustang.

« C'est une bonne idée, mais il va falloir leur troquer quelque chose en échange. Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant. »

Elle farfouilla ensuite dans ses affaires, pour en sortir deux bracelets.

« Avec ça on devrait avoir une bonne volaille. On l'échangera contre le bateau. En route.» dit-elle.

Ils retournèrent en courant à Nep-sher. Après quelques instants de marche, Ai repéra un marchand de poulet. Elle lui en prit un beau contre ses bracelets. Maintenant, il leur fallait trouver un fabricant de bateau.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le monde des vivants, les deux militaires et les jeunes patientaient. L'attente leur semblait interminable. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure mais tout de même. C'est alors qu'Envy remarqua une silhouette. Il donna un coup de coude à Alphonse, et d'un signe de tête lui désigna le visiteur.

« Sâatha ! » s'exclama Al.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent. Le serpent d'Ishbal venait tranquillement vers eux. Riza et Maes mirent la main au pistolet, tandis que les autres se tenaient prêts à combattre.

« Inutile d'attendre. Ils ne reviendront pas.» lança-t-elle en les toisant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? » répliqua Riza.

« Parce que j'ai bloqué la seule sortie. Si jamais il touche cette eau, il mourra. Et son âme me reviendra immédiatement.» expliqua Sâatha.

Riza en resta sans voix. Son esprit se refusait à assimiler ces paroles. Non … il ne pouvait pas … Roy n'allait pas … pas question qu'il meure !! Pas maintenant, il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour que l'histoire se termine ainsi ! Jamais Riza ne permettrait une chose pareille ( _Ndla : hé ho ! Qui est-ce qui décide ici ?_) Le lieutenant serra les poings, en proie à une émotion aussi violente qu'intense. Puis soudain, elle se rua vers Sâatha avec un rugissement de rage. Le démon fit une rotation pour l'esquiver.

Riza l'attaqua à nouveau, folle de rage. Elle voulait la frapper, la fracasser, la réduire en charpie. Sâatha paraissait s'amuser de sa colère. Instinctivement, la main de Riza sortit son arme. Elle fit alors pleuvoir un déluge de balles sur le démon. Maes saisit l'occasion, et fit de même. Ed et Al frappèrent dans leurs mains, et les appliquèrent au sol. Plusieurs pics jaillirent, tentant d'embrocher la femme serpent. L'assaut dura un moment, avant que les militaires ne soient à cours de munitions.

« C'est fini ? » fit Sâatha en s'époussetant.

« JE VAIS TE TUER ! » rugit Hawkeye.

Sâatha eut un soupir d'ennui. Elle évita un coup de poing, puis attrapa Riza à la gorge.

« Tu n'as donc pas compris que tu ne pouvais rien contre moi ? » fit Sâatha.

Elle fut soudain fauchée par Maes. Ce dernier voulut la frapper, mais le démon bloqua son poing. Sachant qu'elle risquait de lui briser la main, comme elle l'avait fait avec Kimblee, il s'empressa de la retirer. Résultat ce fut Sâatha qui le frappa au visage. Ed et Al vinrent à leur tour au secours du lieutenant-colonel. Mais le démon tendit une main, et un gros tas de sable jaillit et les emprisonna.

« Tu veux pas plutôt quelqu'un à ta hauteur ? » lança Envy.

« Bonne idée, ça me fera patienter le temps que Mustang arrive. » rétorqua Sâatha.

* * *

Envy se métamorphosa en lion, et lui bondit dessus. Sauf que Sâatha le bloqua au niveau de la mâchoire, et l'envoya valdinguer. Après quoi, le démon lança un coup de pied arrière, qui heurta Riza au ventre. Une clé au bras lui suffit à se débarrasser ensuite de Hughes, un coup de genou dans le thorax pour Edward et un crochet pour Alphonse. L'homonculus de la jalousie revenait à l'assaut, sous la forme d'un taureau.

« Tu te crois dans un zoo ? » sourit Sâatha.

Elle bondit sur le dos de l'animal, et planta ses crochets de serpent dans le cuir. Envy meugla, et rua pour se débarrasser d'elle. Seulement, puis il se débattait plus les griffes de Sâatha lui entaillaient la chair. Le serpent aspirait en plus son sang.

« Kssss ! » siffla-t-elle soudain.

Edward venait de lui tirer dessus. Il avait transmuté des balles avec les douilles des anciennes. Le démon avait été atteint à l'épaule, et une ruade d'Envy l'avait fait chuter. Ce dernier essaya de la piétiner. Le démon se changea en sable, pour réapparaître plus loin. Après quoi, elle envoya une boule de feu pile entre les deux yeux. Envy reprit son apparence humaine avec un cri de rage et de douleur.

Ed fit de nouveau feu sur le serpent.

Sâatha esquiva tout en arrivant vers lui. Prévoyant ce qui se passerait si jamais elle l'atteignait, Riza se jeta sur le blond et l'emporta. Tous ensemble une nouvelle fois, ils attaquèrent. La rapidité de serpent de Sâatha lui permettait d'éviter bon nombre de coups, et d'en administrer autant. Elle exécuta soudain un impressionnant salto, et retomba plus loin.

« Je viens de décider une chose : une fois que j'aurais les deux âmes qui me reviennent, je vous tuerais tous. » fit-elle avec une expression sadique.

Jugeant qu'elle s'était assez amusée, Sâatha courut vers le bord de l'eau, et d'un bond franchit la rivière. De cette manière, elle pourrait attendre tranquillement en se dorant au soleil, comme tout reptile qui se respecte. Riza serra les poings à se faire saigner les mains. Ses jambes tremblèrent, et elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Riza referma ses mains, serrant l'herbe. Elle ne pouvait croire que tout était perdu. Maes aussi semblait furieux.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Ca ne peut pas se terminer comme ça.» dit-il.

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Riza. Elle faisait tout son possible pour refouler ses larmes, mais sa peine était bien trop grande pour ne pas sortir. Cependant, elle voulait à tout prix éviter d'éclater en sanglots en public. Edward lui, paraissait prostré. D'une part il avait également du mal à croire que ce soit la fin du colonel, et de l'autre … il savait qu'il était le suivant. Sans compter que si Sâatha tuait Al et les autres, alors tout ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Y avait-il une pire fin ? Le jeune ferma les yeux avec force.

« _C'est pas vrai. Réfléchis Edward il doit bien y avoir une autre solution ! Et si …_ » pensa-t-il.

Ed rouvrit les yeux, et regarda le démon de l'autre côté. Ca pouvait marcher. Il avança jusqu'au bord de la rive.

« Hé ! J'aurais un autre pacte à te proposer !» lança-t-il.

« Edward ! Non !» s'écria Riza en relevant la tête.

« Nii-san ! »

« Ed ne fait pas l'imbécile ! » renchérit Maes.

« Je sais ce que tu veux. Et c'est non. J'ai décidé de tous vous tuer, et c'est ce que je ferais.» répondit Sâatha.

Elle n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers lui. Le blond serra les poings, son plan tombait à l'eau. Hughes l'attrapa alors par le bras, et l'obligea à se retourner.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu trouves que vendre ton âme n'est pas assez ?!» s'exclama-t-il furieux.

« Si ça peut vous sauver, alors y'a pas à hésiter. » répliqua le blond.

Maes se tut, impressionné par son courage. Il était prêt à mourir pour eux … si jeune. Eh bien. Envy eut un sifflement de dédain, puis rejoignit les deux humains.

« Faut toujours que t'en fasse trop, Elric. » dit-il.

Ed tourna la tête vers lui. Tiens, il ne l'avait pas insulté. La remarque était sarcastique, mais plutôt gentille comparée à celles auxquelles l'ancien FullMetal était habitué. L'homonculus commencerait-il à changer ? Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit là pour le voir.

* * *

De leur côté, dans la cité de Nep-sher, Aiyana marchandait avec un fabricant. Roy avait lui aussi décidé de troquer quelque chose, histoire d'avoir un bon prix à céder. Ainsi, il avait pris une tunique qu'il avait échangée contre un petit sac de céréales. Le fabriquant de bateau examinait ce que nos voyageurs lui proposaient.

« C'est une belle volaille. Et les céréales … oui, c'est de la bonne qualité.» dit le constructeur.

Il piochait des poignées de grains qu'il examinait. Puis il demanda à un assistant de vérifier. La chose ne prit qu'une dizaine de minutes. L'assistant adressa un signe de tête affirmatif.

« Votre paiement est honnête. Je vais vous céder une barque.» annonça-t-il.

Il entra dans son entrepôt, et fit sortir un bateau. Il les laissa l'examiner tout en apportant des explications.

« Ca nous va. Merci.» décida Mustang.

« Merci à vous. » répondit le marchand.

Roy et Ai prirent ensuite la barque, qu'ils renversèrent pour la transporter au-dessus de leur tête. Maintenant, retour à cette grotte. Le moine haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il les vit passer avec un bateau.

« Mais que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Notre barque a disparu, il a fallut en trouver une autre. » répondit Roy.

« Disparue ? C'est impossible, rien ne disparaît ici. Je vais venir avec vous. Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose de grave.» décida le moine.

Il précéda nos amis à la caverne. Quand il arriva devant le bassin, il stoppa net. Roy et Aiyana voulurent mettre leur embarcation à l'eau, mais le moine gardien les en empêcha.

« Cette eau a été maudite. Ne vous en approchez surtout pas.» avertit-il.

Il prit ensuite un bâton qui traînait là, et le plongea dans l'eau. Un _ffffssssshhht_ inquiétant résonna.

« D'accord. Je comprends maintenant : notre barque n'a pas dérivé elle s'est dissoute.» devina Mustang.

Il posa la barque, Ai fit de même. Le moine rejeta le bâton dans l'eau.

« Mais alors on est piégés ici ! » dit Aiyana.

« C'est très grave. Si cette eau est maudite, plus aucune âme de noyé ne pourra gagner le pays des bienheureux. Elles seront prisonnières et connaîtront la souffrance.» fit le moine.

« Et que peut-on faire ? » questionna Roy.

« Si vous connaissez la magie, il y a peut-être un espoir. Mais il en faudra une puissante pour contrer celle qui vient d'être lancée.» répondit le gardien.

« J'ai mon idée sur qui est à l'origine de ce désastre. Seulement je ne suis pas de taille à pouvoir contrer ce genre de magie.» intervint Ai.

« Sâatha. Elle a dû délivrer une grande quantité de ses pouvoirs pour parvenir à maudire une eau réputée sacrée.» ajouta Roy.

« Très grande, en effet. Il va falloir tout autant d'énergie bénéfique voire plus pour briser cette malédiction.» précisa le moine.

« J'y pense, le Livre du Monde Céleste en contient beaucoup, ce serait un début. » reprit le colonel.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est inopérant ici. Il nous reste la Parole d'Ishbala, qui est d'origine divine.» répondit Ai.

« La magie dont ce manuscrit est chargé sert uniquement à la défense. Il faut quelque chose qui soit capable d'en projeter.» continua le moine.

Non mais quel rabat-joie, sembla penser le colonel. Toutefois il admettait qu'il avait le droit d'objecter, car il s'y connaissait bien mieux que lui. Peut-être que dans la cité quelqu'un saurait résoudre ce problème. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Alors qu'il fixait l'eau, il aperçut un point lumineux. Le point devint une tache, qui se mit à grandir de plus en plus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? » demanda-t-il.


	8. Le chant du cygne

**Et voilà la fin. Roy a de quoi vaincre Sâatha, mais il lui faut encore sortir des limbes. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, et rendez-vous pour les prochaines.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Roy, Ai et le moine ne purent que rester à contempler l'étrange phénomène. La lumière projetait des rayons partout dans la grotte. Puis, quelque chose émergea de l'eau. Une sorte de comète, qui vint s'enrouler autour des voyageurs.

« Hé c'est quoi ça ? » fit Aiyana.

Roy n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Tous deux furent entraînés dans le bassin. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'ils étaient dans une bulle lumineuse et transparente. Une voix s'éleva alors.

« Le passage a été bloqué. Nous allons vous sortir de là. »

Un flash les aveugla un court instant. Pendant un moment, ils ne virent pas où ils se trouvaient.

De l'autre côté, Sâatha sentit quelque chose était entré en contact avec l'eau. Elle se redressa d'un bond, et ricana.

« Ca y est le voilà ! » annonça-t-elle.

Riza sursauta. Non ! Pas lui non, il ne pouvait pas mourir ! La jeune femme avait la confuse impression que son cœur allait soit sortir de sa poitrine, soit cesser de battre et geler, ou bien encore se décrocher et tomber. Le démon d'Ishbal franchit à nouveau la rivière. Un arc de sable projeta humains et homonculus à terre. Puis elle se retourna, scrutant avidement la rivière. Seulement, elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce qui allait suivre.

Ou plus précisément, elle avait cru pouvoir y échapper. Une bulle de lumière sortit, avec à l'intérieur Roy et Aiyana. Quand il vit Sâatha, Roy sentit la haine l'envahir. Le serpent affichait une mine des plus surprises. La sphère approcha du rivage.

« Ce n'est pas … » fit Sâatha.

« Si. C'est la fin. Mais pas pour nous.» répliqua Mustang.

Il releva une manche, dévoilant le Bracelet d'Ishbala. Sâatha siffla de rage, et lança une gerbe de feu. Mais l'élément se heurta à la sphère. Ai sortit le manuscrit divin. La bulle dans laquelle ils étaient éclata, libérant une onde de choc qui renversa le démon. Sans plus tarder, la prêtresse lut la formule pendant que son camarade pointait le bracelet. Une lumière rouge jaillit, et captura Sâatha.

« NOOOOON ! » s'écria le démon.

« _Retourne en enfer, créature maudite ! Rentre sous terre là où tu habites. Par la Parole et le Bracelet d'Ishbala, nous t'enfermons et te chassons de ce monde-là !_» termina Aiyana.

Toutefois il se passa quelque chose de bizarre. Au point où nous en sommes me direz-vous. La lumière qui avait aidé Roy et la prêtresse à sortir entra dans le rubis du bracelet. Le rayon rouge s'éclaircit et grossit. Sâatha poussa un hurlement inouï … et explosa. Aiyana fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Elle n'a pas été enfermée » dit-elle.

« Non … elle a été détruite. Tant mieux.» fit Roy en abaissant son bras.

Il souleva ses vêtements, cherchant son Junitsu. Le cobra rouge dressé s'effaça. Roy soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux. Ca y était … il avait rompu son pacte.

* * *

« C'est fini … fouuuu. » soupira-t-il en levant la tête au ciel.

Il se frotta le visage. Le Bracelet d'Ishbala s'ouvrit et tomba à ses pieds.

« Colonel ! » entendit-il.

« Riza ? »

Roy sourit, et la reçut dans les bras. Riza le serra bien fort.

« Mais que faites-vous là ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je … nous vous avons suivi. Comme nous savions que Sâatha ne pouvait pas nous faire du mal, nous voulions être là en cas de problèmes.» expliqua-t-elle.

Roy haussa un sourcil. Nous … ainsi elle savait. Riza avait compris qu'elle était l'objet de son pacte avec Maes. Lui aussi était présent, et il vint lui serra la main. Hawkeye, réalisant son geste s'écarta en rougissant.

« Merci mon vieux. Tu nous as sauvé la vie en échange d'un grand prix.» sourit-il.

« Oh euh … c'est rien. » rosit le colonel.

« Ah si, c'est même énorme ce que tu as fait. Sans toi, je serais mort à Ishbal et je n'aurais pas la merveilleuse famille que je possède aujourd'hui.» insista Maes, les yeux emplis de reconnaissance.

Edward lui, se releva d'un bond et tout comme le colonel vérifia sa marque. Elle avait disparu. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Aiiiiiiie … aïe aïe aïe ! » gémit-il.

Son bras gauche lui fit soudain très mal. Il le regarda, pour constater qu'il redevenait un membre artificiel. Alphonse, brilla un instant avant de redevenir une armure. Le visage de Mustang se ferma.

« Les pactes les plus récents s'annulent. » dit-il.

Edward afficha une mine résignée. C'était mieux ainsi. Ils étaient en vie et le blond conservait son âme.

« Bon : retour à la case départ. » fit Alphonse.

Aiyana ramassa le bracelet. Le parchemin qu'elle tenait avait déjà disparu.

« Il ne servira plus à présent. Je vais le ramener à mon clan.» annonça-t-elle.

Roy la présenta à son équipe. Il remarqua la présence d'Envy, et s'en étonna un peu.

« Bien : il est temps de rentrer ! » décréta Maes.

« Allons-y.» fit Roy.

Il approcha de son lieutenant qu'il prit par la taille.

« Vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir vendu mon âme ? » s'enquit-il.

« Comment le pourrais-je ? Vous l'avez fait pour me sauver. C'est un présent inestimable.» répondit Riza.

« Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter de vous perdre, tout simplement. Vous … comptez énormément pour moi.» avoua-t-il.

« C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Hawkeye se serra contre lui. Plus loin, de l'autre côté de la rivière redevenue saine, deux silhouettes regardaient le groupe s'éloigner.

« Au revoir Roy. On se reverra au moment de reconquérir ton royaume.» fit une voix féminine.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le groupe se sépara d'Aiyana qui était arrivée chez elle. Roy la remercia chaleureusement pour sa précieuse aide. Le clan Sauren fut soulagé d'apprendre que Sâatha avait été détruite. A Central, les subordonnés de Mustang furent ravis de le revoir sain et sauf. Envy approcha les frères Elric.

« Maintenant vous recherchez encore la pierre philosophale hein ? » demanda-t-il.

« A ton avis ? » répliqua Ed.

« Je sais où en trouver. Mon maître en a encore un peu.» confia-t-il.

« Nous y voilà ! Tu crois que je vais tomber dans le panneau ? Pas question que j'aille chez elle.» avertit le blond.

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de la voir. Je m'occupe de tout.» répondit Envy.

Mais Edward restait méfiant. Envy n'attendit pas qu'il se décide. Seulement, les frères le suivirent, quoiqu'à distance. Quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient devant le manoir. L'homonculus demanda de l'attendre, ce qui étonna un peu l'aîné des Elric.

Dante le vit entrer et venir à elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« Ah te revoilà ! Le démon est mort ?» questionna-t-elle.

« Pour de bon. »

« Et Lust où est-elle ? »

« Morte, Sâatha l'a tuée. »

« Tant pis. »

Comme Envy le pensait, Dante ne se formalisa pas de la perte d'un homonculus. Elle n'aurait qu'à attendre qu'un autre vienne au monde. Mais l'homonculus avait compris durant son voyage l'importance d'une vie. Il était maintenant tout prêt de Dante, qui se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait. Sans prévenir, sans rien trahir, il changea son bras en pic et le planta dans le ventre de l'alchimiste.

« Traître … pourquoi … » souffla-t-elle.

« Parce que j'ai une famille maintenant, une vraie. Celle que tu m'as toujours refusée. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un m'a accepté tel que je suis. Il m'a accepté comme un égal, et non pas comme un monstre ou un objet. Enfin, dans ce monde il y a des gens qui s'inquièteront pour moi, qui m'aimeront. Adieu, imbécile.» expliqua Envy.

Il retira son bras, laissant choir son ancien maître. Après quoi il sortit du salon. Les autres homonculus le regardèrent horrifiés.

« Comment as-tu pu Envy ? Nous ne pourrons plus devenir humains maintenant que tu as tué notre maître.» dit Sloth.

« Sloth, Dante n'a jamais eu l'intention de faire de nous des êtres humains. Et même si elle l'avait voulu c'est impossible : on ne peut pas créer une âme, et c'est tout ce qui nous manquait. Crois-moi : je la connaissais mieux que personne.» révéla Envy.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le laboratoire, ouvrit un coffre secret et en sortit une pierre rouge. La pierre philosophale, grosse comme la paume de la main. Il repassa devant ses congénères qui n'avaient pas bougés, et sortit du manoir.

Envy le regarda une dernière fois.

« Bon débarras. » dit-il.

Il rejoignit les frères Elric, et tendit la pierre au FullMetal. Ed la regarda puis regarda Envy. Ensuite, il la prit avec hésitation. Il l'avait tant cherchée … enfin elle était entre ses mains.

« Je ne comprends pas, mais merci. » dit-il.

« Y'a pas à comprendre, on est frères que ça plaise ou non. » répondit Envy.

Edward hocha la tête. Ensuite, il accomplit enfin la quête de sa vie : retrouver son corps d'origine et celui de son frère.

« En route pour Resembool. » annonça-t-il.

Envy sourit en voyant qu'Edward s'adressait également à lui.

* * *

A l'atelier Rockbell, mamie Pinako les vit arriver au loin. Elle appela sa petite fille.

« Tiens, c'est qui le type avec eux ? » s'étonna Winry.

Envy appréhendait l'accueil qu'on lui ferait, mais Alphonse le rassura sur la gentillesse de sa famille. Edward salua les deux femmes. Il présenta ensuite Envy.

« C'est notre … grand frère. » annonça-t-il.

Envy lui fit son premier sourire reconnaissant. Winry et sa grand-mère se regardèrent.

« On va tout vous expliquer. » dit Alphonse.

Il se chargea de tout raconter.

« Je vois. Bon eh bien … bienvenue dans la famille Envy. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Cet accueil lui fit chaud au cœur. Désormais, il allait être véritablement heureux.


End file.
